Saving a Life
by ljhughes
Summary: Two and a half years later Mai returns to Tokyo with toddler Makoto after disappearing rather suddenly and without explanation. What will happen when old friends make reappearances and new problems arise, threatening Mai and Makoto's way of life? Only time will tell…
1. Returning

I do not own Ghost Hunt (sadly), but enjoy anyway.

* * *

"Makoto!" Mai shouted, already frustrated and it was barely even seven in the morning. "Get back here now!" Makoto, a cute brown-haired, blue-eyed toddler was currently running around naked with a pair of pants on his head.

Just as Makoto was about to escape out of the room, Mai managed to grab him and halt his progress. The naked toddle looked up at Mai giggling. Mai couldn't help but smile back at him; Makoto's smiles were simply infectious, even if he was being a bit of a pain at the moment. "Come on, let's go finish getting ready." Makoto nodded, still giggling. Mai picked him up and carried back over to the bed where she had laid out his clothes earlier. "If you're good, we'll stop by the park later." Mai offered, hoping Makoto would accept the deal so they could get moving.

Makoto shook his head back and forth, a clear 'no'. "Well where do you want to go?" Mai asked as she pulled the pair of pants off his head and helped Makoto into them. Mai was glad that they'd passed the dreaded 'potty training' stage. It made things a lot easier for Mai and Makoto seemed a lot happier with his 'big boy' pants.

"With Oka-san." Makoto replied as Mai pulled his top down over his head.

Mai laughed. "You will be silly billy." Mai told Makoto as she tickled his stomach, causing him to erupt in giggles. "We have to stop by Oka-san's work for a little bit but then we can do anything you want." Mai explained to wiggling toddler as she worked with him to get his trousers on.

"Ducks?" Makoto asked as Mai started putting on his shoes and socks.

"Yes, we can go see the ducks." Mai told him.

Once Makoto was finally fully dressed, Mai kissed his forehead, causing him to giggle. "Now stay here while I get the bread for the ducks okay?" Makoto nodded, smiling brightly. Mai handed him a stuffed dog which Makoto started chewing before leaving the room to get the bags ready.

It was a good thing she managed to finish unpacking everything last night after Makoto had gone to sleep. It made getting ready this morning a lot easier. Mai collected the bread for the ducks, the papers she needed for work and the small bag of Makoto's things together before returning to the bedroom.

Makoto was still sitting on the bed Mai noticed with relief. It seemed Makoto was going to behave, for now anyway. Mai retrieved her bag from the corner of the room and put everything in it before lifting Makoto off the bed. "Ready?" Mai asked Makoto. He nodded, still holding on to his stuffed dog. "Okay then let's go!"

Mai made it to the office on time and handed in her transfer papers. Makoto played quietly in the corner of the room with his stuffed dog as Mai talked with the manager. It was a general talk about what was expected of her and checking Mai knew what was what. Mai and Makoto were given a quick tour of the office before leaving. She had been given an extra day off before she started working, meaning she wouldn't have to start work tomorrow like she had thought and would be able to spend some more time one-on-one with Makoto.

Being back in Tokyo after being away for almost three years made Mai happy. She had lots of happy memories here, and although she hadn't wanted to move away from her hometown in the first place, she couldn't regret her decision. Mai smiled down at Makoto sadly, remembering just why she had left in the first place.

Mai stopped at a flower shop and got Makoto to pick out some flowers before heading to the one place she had wanted to visit but couldn't until now. Mai held Makoto's hand and led him through the cemetery, scanning the headstones they passed, looking for one in particular. About half way down Mai stopped. Here it is, she thought taking a deep breath before approaching the headstone.

Mai handed Makoto a flower before laying the bouquet in front of the headstone. "I wish you could see Makoto now. He's grown so much and looks so much like you." Mai whispered as a tear dripped down her face. Makoto seemed to understand what was happening and placed his flower down before giving the headstone a hug and a kiss. He then walked over and hugged Mai as she cried silent tears.

It had been two and a half years but she still hadn't gotten over the loss and she didn't think she ever would. One thing Mai was happy about was now that they had moved back to Tokyo; they would be able to visit here whenever they wanted.

Mai wiped her tears away kissed Makoto's forehead lovingly before turning back to the headstone. "We'll be back to visit you again soon." Mai promised before standing up. "Now how about we go and feed those ducks?" Mai asked, smiling at Makoto who nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Oka-san = Mother/Mum

This is my first FanFic so let me know what you think. I'm going to try and stick as close to the characters as possible but if they seem OOC then bare in mind this story is set when Mai is 21. So it's been a few years.


	2. We meet again

Oh I forgot to mention in the last chapter that** Oka-san** means **Mother/Mum**. I've added it to the last chapter now but thought I'd repeat it for those of you who didn't already know :)

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES!** I was honestly shocked by how many people responded and saw the chapter when it had been barely up for a few hours and I had literally just created an account. **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!** I thought I'd put those things in bold for those who skim read author notes, that way you get the gist of what I'm trying to say without having to read all my babble.

Oh, and let me know what you think. I've said before that his is my fist fanfict but it's also my first time writing 3rd person, so any criticism, thoughts and feedback is more than welcome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.** (Shocking, I know :P )

* * *

The park was fairly empty seeing as it was still early and a work day. So Makoto was free to feed the ducks without much competition and Mai was able to relax, not having to worry about crowds of unknown people.

Mai sat on a bench holding the bread, breaking it up, as Makoto stood a few meters away feeding the ducks. He ran back giggling when they'd finished the little lot he had and Mai gave him more, smiling as she watched him. Makoto was always so happy and carefree, just like any boy his age should be, if not more so. It warmed Mai's heart to see his delighted face, especially on days like this where she was struggling with memories from the past.

As Mai watched Makoto playing with the ducks, trying to pet them as they ate the bread, she heard a voice call her name, sounding unsure. She looked to her right, the direction the voice was coming from and stood up in shock. Standing there looking just as shocked was her old friend and father figure Takigawa Houshou or, as she referred to him, Bou-san. He hadn't changed a bit. His hair was just as long and pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing jeans and a top with a design that only he would think to wear.

"Bou-san?" Mai asked, just as shocked to see him here although she really shouldn't be. Mai knew she would run into the SPR team at some point but she had been thinking it wouldn't happen for a few months. Tokyo is a big place after all.

Bou-san, having realised Mai _was_ in fact Mai, ran over and picked her up in one of his crushing bear hugs. My returned it, laughing slightly. It had been so long since she'd seen him that she didn't even mind the fact that she could barely breathe.

"Where have you been?! I've missed you so much!" Bou-san exclaimed, hugging her even tighter as if to prove his point.

"Can't. Breathe." Mai managed to gasp out.

Bou-san released her looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

Mai laughed. "It's fine! I've missed you too Bou-san." Mai smiled brightly at the older man.

"So where have you been? We heard you got accepted onto an early class at Tokyo University but when a few of us came to congratulate you, you had moved out of your apartment and we couldn't find you." Bou-san explained, looking at Mai worriedly.

Mai scratched the back of her head in an embarrassed manner. She really hadn't thought too much about her excuse for leaving, she just knew that she had to leave and she had to do it fast. "Yeah, about that…" Mai began but was cut off by Makoto who had run over and grabbed onto Mai's leg.

Bou-san, having noticed the little boy, bent down in front of Mai to look at him. "Are you lost?" He asked Makoto in that voice people used when talking to little kids. "Do you need help finding your Otou-san and Oka-san?"

Makoto looked up at Mai confused. "Oka-san?" He asked.

Mai held back a laugh and stroked Makoto's hair. "Do you want some more bread?" Makoto simply nodded and held out his hands. Mai handed him some more bread, being careful not to look at Bou-san. She wasn't ready to see what he thought about it yet. "Here you go. Remember to stay away from the water." Mai told Makoto. Makoto nodded before running back over to the ducks.

Mai turned back to Bou-san who turned to look at Mai, having watched Makoto make his way back over to the ducks. "Oka-san?" He asked, sounding unsure.

Mai smiled, nodding. "His name's Makoto." Mai watched Bou-san's face as it changed from shocked to thoughtful.

"How old is he?" Bou-san finally asked.

"Two and a half." Mai watched Bou-san seemed to try to be working things out. He was probably trying to decide if Mai was pregnant before she left or not.

"What-" Bou-san started to ask but Mai cut him off.

"It's a long story." Mai interrupted, not wanting to get into it right now. Bou-san, seeming to understand, just nodded. Makoto came running over again, looking for more bread. "Breads all gone I'm afraid. We'll have to come back another time." Mai told him. Makoto looked a bit disappointed so Mai picked him up and placed him on her hip, hoping to cheer him up a bit. Makoto wrapped his little arms around Mai's neck, giving her a hug which Mai happily returned.

When he let go Mai decided to introduce him to Bou-san. "Makoto this is Oka-san's friend Bou-san. Say hello."

Makoto looked at Bou-san, the man that had confused him earlier, before breaking out into a big smile. "Hello!" Makoto greeted as he waved at Bou-san.

Bou-san waved back smiling as well. "Hello Makoto." Bou-san then looked at Mai and ruffled her hair. "You've got a lovely boy there." Mai slapped Bou-san's hand away out of habit, causing Makoto to laugh. Mai smiled. She was glad Bou-san seemed happy for her.

Mai gave Makoto an Eskimo kiss, causing the little boy to laugh more. "He is lovely but he can also be a bit of a pain." Mai told Bou-san. "But I wouldn't change him for anything." She finished with a smile.

"Same old Mai." Bou-san replied, smiling. Bou-san suddenly seemed to remember something that made him get excited. "I know! You guys can come to SPR with me! I was heading over there for a meeting and I just know the others are going to want to see you as well!" Bou-san exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know." Mai began, trying to think of a way out of it. "I still have to unpack, and get stuff ready before I go back to work." Mai lied. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her old friends, because she did want to see them, it was just that she hadn't planned on seeing them quite so soon. Mai had no idea how they were going to react and she wanted to prepare and do things on her own time.

"Please come?" Bou-san begged. "You don't even have to stay that long! You can just say hi and then go, whatever you want, but you have to come otherwise Ayako and the others will kill me." Bou-san pleaded. Seeing Mai was still undecided, Bou-san changed his tactics. "Makoto wants to come, don't you Makoto?" Bou-san asked, smiling at the toddler.

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed excitedly. He seemed to have caught onto Bou-san's enthusiasm.

Mai gave one last attempt at getting out of it. "Didn't you say it was a meeting though? I wouldn't want to interrupt anything important."

"Come on, you know what meetings are like at SPR. Besides, it's more of a gathering than anything too official." Bou-san explained, scuppering Mai's chances of getting away.

Mai sighed internally. "Okay, we'll come for a bit." Mai relented. This caused both Bou-san and Makoto to cry out in excitement, making Mai laugh at the two of them.

"I'll grab your bag then." Bou-san offered as he picked it up before she could object. Mai knew he was doing it so she couldn't try and escape but she wouldn't now that she'd already agreed to come.

As they reached the door to the SPR office Mai's nerves increased tenfold. She could hear familiar voices chatting loudly behind the door and was worried about what would happen when they saw her. It had been so long.

Bou-san looked over at Mai and seemed to understand. "It'll be fine." He smiled, trying to reassure her. Mai gulped, made sure she still had hold of Makoto's hand who was standing next to her before nodding at Bou-san to open the door.

"Hey guys! Look who I ran into!" Bou-san called out as he entered.

"Knowing you it was probably a lamppost, or something equally as stationary." Mai heard Ayako reply. Bou-san was blocking her view of the room and their view of her, so they didn't know Mai was there yet.

"I said 'who' not 'what' but if you're going to be like that I'll tell Mai not to bother coming in." Bou-san retorted and Mai just knew he was smirking. He had managed to slip her name in oh so subtly that Ayako and the others probably wouldn't pick up on it right away.

"Yeah, yeah, just let the- wait. Did you say Mai?!" I heard Ayako shout.

Bou-san's only response was to step aside to reveal me and Makoto but I think they were all too shocked at seeing me to notice the little boy holding my hand.

Everyone looked pretty much the same. Ayako was dressed in a purple button down shirt and black skirt, sitting on the sofa facing the door, open mouthed in shock. John, who was sitting next to Ayako looking pleasantly surprised, was dressed in blue jeans and a green jumper, not looking any older than the last time Mai had seen him. Masako, sitting on the sofa facing away from the door had half turned to look at the door, was dressed in a traditional Kimono, had covered her mouth like always but her eyes had widened with shock. Yasu was sitting at Mai's old desk and had dropped the papers he was holding when Mai had been revealed. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt, what he'd usually wear when not coming from school, but Mai couldn't read his expression as the lights were reflecting off his glasses, hiding his eyes from view.

Mai smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hey guys, long time no see."

It was like someone had flipped a switch all of a sudden when Mai spoke as everyone was speaking at once and crowding around Mai. Mai had to let go of Makoto's hand when Ayako grabbed her into a hug or the poor boy would've been pulled over. Yasu then grabbed Mai and gave her a hug as Ayako started reprimanding Mai.

"Where have you been? And why haven't you been in contact for so long? Do you know how worried we all were about you? Do you?!" Ayako ended in a screech.

"Boss! Glad you're back! There's so much I need to catch you up on, you would not believe what's gone on since you've been gone." Yasu babbled excitedly.

"It's good to see you Mai." John smiled and gave Mai a quick hug which Mai gladly returned.

As Masako approached, Ayako turned on Bou-san, hitting him for not telling them sooner and for messing around. Mai laughed at seeing this, it seemed like not much had changed between those two at all.

"I'm glad you're okay." Masako told Mai. "But you shouldn't have worried everyone with your childish behaviour."

Mai smiled, used to Masako's abrupt nature. "I missed you too Masako." Mai told her, giving her a hug that she returned after a moment of hesitation.

"What is with all this noise? I've told you before that the office is not a playground. If you want to be noisy and mess around go outside." A familiar angry voice demanded.

The room suddenly went quiet as everyone turned to the newcomer. Mai's view was blocked by a John and Ayako but she didn't need to see who was speaking, she already knew who it was by voice alone. It was a voice she hadn't managed to forget in all the time she'd been gone.

"Hey, you'll neve-" Ayako was cut off by someone noisily bursting into tears.

Everyone turned to see Makoto crying by the door, where he'd stayed after being separated from Mai.

Mai rushed over to Makoto, and picked him up. "Hey, it's okay, no one's mad at you." Mai told Makoto, thinking he might have thought he was being told off instead of the group of noisy adults.

"Oka-san left me." Makoto cried as he wrapped his arms around Mai's neck.

"Shh, it's okay, Oka-san's here now. She's not going to leave you again." Mai told him as she hugged him back. "I'm sorry."

Makoto was still crying but he had started to calm down. Mai swayed slightly from side to side as she stroked Makoto's back, trying to calm him down further.

Mai noticed everyone starring at her and Makoto and smiled at them awkwardly.

"Oka-san?" Ayako asked dumbfounded.

At the same time, the owner of the angry voice had stepped forward to see what the commotion was. "Mai?" He asked, sounding slightly surprised. The man was dressed all in black, his black hair still cut in that same fashion that was short but slightly on the long side at the same time. His face had changed, matured, but that was only to be expected. The bright blue eyes, the thing that Mai first noticed about him were the same as they stared straight into her own brown ones.

"Hello Naru." Mai replied, smiling.

* * *

I hope that answers some of the questions and thoughts people had before. I'm not sure how to reply to reviews but thank you for them! They made me really happy and it was interesting to know what you guys thought, so keep them coming :)


	3. Revelations

Thank you all so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites. I didn't think people would like this story so much already! So thank you. I'm not sure when I'll be able to put up the next chapter as I'm working over the weekend but I'll try and work on it after work if I'm not too tired but chances are the next chapter won't be up until Monday. Sorry about that. But here's this chapter for now. So enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt** No matter how much I wish I did :/

* * *

Mai stared at Naru, waiting to see what he would say. Everyone else was watching the two to see what would happen.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked in a cold voice, glaring at Mai.

Mai knew it was only to be expected but that didn't mean it hurt any less. "I ran into Bou-san at the park and he asked me to come along to see everyone." Mai explained, still stroking Makoto who had managed to stop crying now and was snuggled into her neck.

Naru didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Mai. This made Mai start to feel uncomfortable so of course she started to blush as the silence lengthened. "I'll be going now, I just came to say hi. I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting." Mai apologised quickly, wanting to leave before Naru's icy stare froze her any further.

"Mai-" Bou-san started to object but Mai cut him off.

"No, no. It's fine, I have to finish unpacking and everything." Mai walked over and tried to take her bag off Bou-san but he wouldn't let go. "Bou-san…" Mai said pointedly.

"You're not going to disappear on us again, are you?" Bou-san asked, looking concerned.

Mai smiled sadly, understanding his reluctance to let her go. "I'm sorry about before but I'm here to stay now." Mai apologised. "And you've got my number so we can keep in touch." She added. They had exchanged numbers on the way over to the SPR office.

"Okay then. But don't be a stranger. We _all_ missed you." Bou-san gave Naru a pointed look as he said this, releasing Mai's bag. She pulled it over her right shoulder and shifted Makoto on her left hip slightly.

"I'll see you guys," Mai told everyone, avoiding looking at Naru who she could feel was still glaring at her as she quickly left, closing the door behind her.

"Naru! What's wrong with-" Mai heard Ayako shout as she walked away down the corridor. Mai laughed to herself, shaking her head slightly. They really hadn't changed at all.

Mai looked down at the boy in her arms and smiled sadly. She hadn't meant to leave him for long; she just hadn't wanted him to get hurt accidentally by her over enthusiastic friends. As she left the building she asked "Where do you want to go now Makoto? We have all of today and tomorrow to do whatever you want."

Makoto raised his head to look at Mai. "Really? And you won't leave me?" He asked, looking unsure.

"Yes, anywhere you want to go, just you and me." Mai told him smiling. "I didn't mean to leave you before, Bou-san and everyone were just really excited and I didn't want you to get hurt." Mai explained, hoping he'd understand.

Makoto seemed to think that through for a minute before smiling brightly and wiping his eyes. "Okay!"

Mai smiled back happy to see that he had recovered so quickly. "So where do you want to go?"

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Makoto chanted.

"Okay." Mai laughed. "We'll go get some ice cream and then I'll show you around Tokyo.

* * *

Mai and Makoto returned home at two for Makoto's nap. He was already half asleep on her shoulder as she unlocked the door.

Mai quickly got Makoto ready for his nap and put him in bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Mai tucked him in and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. She'd wake him up in an hour and give him his snack, until then she'd write a list of what she needed to get from the shops and finish off a few odds and ends. They had made a trip to the supermarket when they first arrived but that was just to get the basics. They'd need to make another trip before the week was up.

Mai had just finished the shopping list and sorting out a few odds and ends in her room when the doorbell went. Huh, Mai thought, wondering who it could be as she wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe it's the postman? She thought to herself as she headed to the door.

Opening the door she found Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako and Yasu. "What are you guys doing here?" Mai asked, genuinely surprised. "And how'd you know where I live? I never told Bou-san." Mai frowned not understanding.

Bou-san laughed. "You gave me your home number so I looked it up and found the address." He explained, smiling brightly. "Are you going to let us in?"

Mai thought for a second before opening the door and allowing them entry. "Okay just keep it down as Makoto's sleeping." Mai told them. "What happened to your meeting?" She asked. She was sure Naru would never let them leave just to visit an ex-member of the team.

"Naru told us about the latest case and then let us go to pack. The usual." Ayako responded as Mai shut the front door and followed them into the living room. "We would have been here sooner if the stupid monk hadn't gotten us lost. I told him not to take the 'shortcut' he found." Ayako snorted. "Some short cut _that_ turned out to be."

"Who are you calling stupid, you old hag? Besides, the way _you_ wanted to go would have ended up taking us longer because of all the road works." Bou-san objected, as he sat down on the sofa next to the 'old hag' in question.

"Don't call me an old hag!" Ayako told him as she hit him over the head.

"Ow! That hurts!" Bou-san complained trying to cover his head.

"Guys, maybe we should all calm down." John suggested, trying to stop Ayako and Bou-san's antics.

It didn't work though, they continued on oblivious to the priest. "It's meant to hurt you stupid monk." Ayako told Bou-san, still hitting him over the head. Well, trying to.

"Don't hurt my man!" Yasu called out, faking distress.

This just made Bou-san shout back. "I'm not your man! And _stop_ hitting me!" He demanded as Ayako carried on hitting the defenceless monk.

Mai was about to step in and stop them as they were getting a bit loud when someone giggling beat her to it. Everyone turned to see Makoto standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and laughing at Bou-san and Ayako.

Mai sighed and walked over to him. "You're meant to be sleeping mister." Mai told him as she reached him, tapping his nose lightly.

"I'm not tired." Makoto replied, still giggling. Mai looked at her watch and saw that it had been just over half an hour. Knowing there was no way she would be able to get him back to bed with everyone here, she decided to let him stay up and just put him to bed slightly earlier than usual tonight.

"Okay then. Let's get you dressed quickly and then I'll introduce you to everyone, alright?" Mai asked. Makoto nodded and let Mai lead him back down the hall to his room without complaint. "I'll be back in a few minutes guys, make yourselves at home." She called back over her shoulder as she left.

Mai quickly got Makoto dressed and after a quick stop at the toilet and kitchen to make drinks for everyone, they entered the living room again.

"Help yourselves." Mai told them as she placed the tea tray on the table. Makoto, having gone slightly shy at seeing all the new people stayed by Mai, but did wave at Bou-san quickly.

Mai took a seat on the floor by the table as all the seats were taken and Makoto stayed standing, leaning on Mai's shoulder with his Sippy cup of juice as he looked at everyone and they looked at him.

Mai nudged Makoto. "Go on." She whispered quietly, encouraging him.

"Hi, I'm Makoto Taniyama and I'm this old." Makoto told them holding up three fingers.

Mai corrected him, putting one of Makoto's fingers down before smiling. "Good job bud." She congratulated him.

As everyone introduced themselves, Makoto went round and shook hands with everyone, making Mai proud of him. She hadn't taught him to do that, it was just one of those things he picked up on his own. When he'd finished, he sat down next to Mai, drinking from his Sippy cup.

Mai stroked his head, smoothing out his hair lovingly. "So Mai…" Yasu began, speaking up from the armchair to her left. "Is Makoto yours?" He finished rather bluntly.

"Yasu!" Ayako reprimanded him.

"What? We all want to know!" Yasu complained, not understanding why Ayako was having a go at him.

"Yes but there are better ways of asking!" Ayako replied.

Mai laughed. "It's fine Ayako." She told them, not wanting another argument to start up. "Makoto _is_ my son." She began, but was interrupted before she could explain further.

"But how can that be? You told me that Makoto's two and a half and you weren't nine months pregnant before you left." Bou-san pointed out. Ayako whacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for this time?!" He complained rubbing his head as Makoto laughed.

"You can't just say something like that! What is it with you guys and your rudeness?" Ayako asked, frustrated. "Do you _want_ Mai to leave again or something?!"

"Guys, maybe we should let Mai explain." John spoke up, once again trying to stop Ayako and Monk's argument before it went too far.

Mai shook her heads at their antics before stepping in. "Ayako, it's fine. Bou-san's right."

"It's not – wait. What do you mean?" Ayako asked, having realised what Mai just said.

"Makoto _is_ my son in all the ways that matter. I've raised him from the moment he was born right up to now." Mai told them, she looked at Makoto who smiled up at her brightly. She rubbed his head before whispering something to him which made him stand up and leave the room. Mai smiled sadly at her friends. "But we're not blood related." Mai held up hand, stopping them from interrupting her. "Makoto's mother died shortly after he was born. There were some complications and she wasn't as healthy as she appeared." Mai took a deep breath. "I'd known Sakura, Makoto's mother, since I was young; we'd met at the orphanage after my mother died and before I went to live with my teacher and we became instant friends. I think Sakura knew something was wrong right from the beginning of her contractions as she asked me to look after Makoto for a few days and, if anything happened to her, to find a good family for him. She didn't want him to go to an orphanage." Makoto ran back into the room with a picture frame and handed it to Mai, who thanked him before passing it to John who sat on the armchair to her right. "When I heard that she'd died, I knew I couldn't just leave Makoto. I knew the best way to ensure he grew up the way Sakura would have wanted was for me to look after him myself, which I couldn't do while going to university and working for SPR. So when I heard about jobs a couple of towns away, I knew I had to leave for his sake." Mai explained, watching Makoto as he played with his cars along the edge of the table.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ayako asked quietly.

"We would've helped you, you know." Bou-san added.

Mai smiled and wiped her eyes slightly as she felt her eyes start to fill. "I know you would've but I had to go where the work was. I wanted to do things right for Makoto, you know?" Mai explained, hoping they understood that it wasn't because she didn't trust them or didn't want their help. She simply _couldn't_ stay even if they wanted to. Mai felt guilty for not telling them the whole story but she knew it would make them worry and there was no reason to, everything had been sorted now.

"We understand Mai." John told her, smiling as he passed on the picture to Bou-san. "Makoto seems to have grown up well. I believe your friend would be proud if she could see the two of you today."

"Thank you John. That really means a lot to me." Mai responded, wiping her eyes once again as more tears threatened to fall.

"Who is the woman in the picture?" Ayako asked as she passed it onto Masako.

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" Masako whispered, speaking for the first time since she had arrived.

Mai nodded. "Yes, it is. I made sure to frame the picture so Makoto would always have one of his true mother."

Masako nodded, understanding. "She was very troubled." She replied quietly before passing the picture onto Yasu.

Mai froze at Masako's words. "What do you mean?"

Masako shook her head. "I just felt that when I looked at the picture."

Mai nodded and smiled but inside she was worried. She knew Masako didn't have psychometry like Naru but it still troubled her that Masako had been able to sense that much just from handling the photo of Sakura.

"Why did Makoto say his surname was Taniyama?" Yasu asked as he looked over the photo of Sakura.

"Sakura asked me if she could use my surname as she wanted to have a fresh start with Makoto." Mai explained with a half-truth.

Yasu nodded as he handed Mai back the photo. Mai smiled and looked down at the picture of her friend. Sakura had Makoto's brown hair but had green eyes instead of his blue ones. The photo was taken just before Sakura had become pregnant with Makoto, after they had spent the day at the amusement park. It was Mai's favourite picture of Sakura.

"Makoto, do you want to put this back for me?" Mai asked the boy who was trying to crawl under the table. He stood up carefully and nodded.

When he had the picture he gave it a kiss before saying. "Let's go Oka-san."

Mai saw the groups shocked expressions and decided to explain. "I've told him all along that Sakura is his mother. I don't want him to ever forget her even though he never had a chance to really know her." Mai took a sip of her now lukewarm tea. "The picture stays in his bedroom so that he can always see her whenever he wants."

Bou-san stood up and came over to Mai, forcing her to stand up so that he could give her one of his famous bear hugs.

"You don't need to worry anymore, Bou-san's here for you." He told her, squeezing her tighter once again. It seemed Bou-san still hadn't learnt how to hug someone _without_ suffocating them.

"Can't. Breath." Mai gasped out.

"Ow!" Bou-san complained as he released Mai, turning to glare at Ayako. "Stop hitting me woman!"

"Then stop suffocating Mai and try acting your age and I wouldn't have to!" Ayako returned, sitting back down.

"Why don't you ever hug _me_ like that Bou-san?" Yasu asked, deciding to join in the fun. "Don't you love me anymore?" He asked as he latched onto Bou-san's arm.

"Get off me!" Bou-san shouted, trying to shake Yasu off.

Makoto had come back and saw what was going on and started giggling before running over and grabbing onto Bou-san's leg. "My turn!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at Yasu and Makoto hanging off Bou-san before bursting out with laughter. As Mai watched her friends interact with her son she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

It was nice to be home.

* * *

I know I wrote stuff at the top of the chapter but I wanted to reply to the reviews I've gotten so far, so feel free to skip this if you like :)

**14AmyChan:** Thank you for all your help! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story so far and now that you _know_ I haven't killed off Naru (Yet *laughs evilly*), I think this chapter answers your other question :)

**Hikari Reizumi:** Haha, your review on my first chapter made me laugh. I agree, Naru just _had_ to be alive and asking for tea. It just isn't a story without him :P And don't worry about missing the update, I did it quite late (well midnight here), like with this one as I tend to do my best writing at night. I'm glad you like Makoto, I wasn't sure how he was coming across but it seems I'm doing alright so far. Does AU mean Alternate Universe or something? But I agree, stories like that can be annoying but I read one that was done really well and it was slightly different, so I guess it just depends on the person whose writing it. I liked your theories, very creative but not what I had in mind for this one.

**Saeko:** I have to admit, I like reading a story where Mai's a mother every now and again and it's kind of why I wanted to write this. Thank you! I'm glad you think so and you have some good instincts! I think you're either the only one or one of only a few people who figured out the truth about Makoto so early on!

**AwakenAndAlive, katelyn, MzShellSan and FlowerBlossem :** Thank you guys! I hope I updated soon enough for all of you :)

**chibimai:** I'm glad you like the story so far! And I think a lot of people are relieved that everyone's favourite narcissist is still alive. I didn't mean to scare everyone like that, it just happened :P

**Your sister:** Thank you Rebecca! I'm glad you think the characters are okay, I was worried about trying to keep them all in character (you know what I mean). It was harder than I thought it would be. I'm looking forward to see what you make of this chapter.

**SimpleGreyWolf:** I'm glad you like my story so far and Thank you! I hope you enjoyed SPR's reactions, I tried my best to keep them in character, so let me know what you think.

I'm pretty sure I've replied to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm sorry if I missed anyone out I didn't mean to, I'm just a bit tired at the moment (I'm about to go to bed, I have to get up early :/ ) but I wanted to get this done tonight so you guys could have something to read while I'm working tomorrow. So I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and get the next Chapter up as soon as possible :)


	4. First Day on the Job

SAFE! Just thought I'd say that as I got this out on Monday like I said I would :D So enjoy!

Oh and please don't think I'm bad at spelling, because I'm not, I'm just British :P So there'll be so random letters some of you weren't expecting to see like a 'u' in 'colour' and stuff like that. I do proofread and edit my own work so if any mistakes slip through let me know as I may have missed them due to tiredness or what I like to call 'Reader/Writer blindness' where you've read over and/or edited something so much or for so long that the mistakes stop being noticeable to you. So yeah, I'm not a weird person who likes to hide random letters throughout their work, trying to convey a secret message (although I have to admit that does sound like a fun idea, hmm...), I'm just British and we have some quirky spellings as you guys probably know and have noticed. I'm not trying to be condescending or anything I just felt it was worth saying just in case. Although, I didn't mean for it to end up being this long... Oh well. On with the chapter after a word from our Disclaimer. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt **but if anyone would like to get me an early Christmas present... *wink wink, nudge nudge*

* * *

Mai couldn't be late for work as it was her first day, but at the rate the traffic was moving it was looking more and more likely that she would be.

Mai had even left extra early to be on the safe side but it didn't seem to have worked. Was she bound to always be late when she tried not to be? Or was it just this city that somehow conspired against her? She'd never been late when she was living in Odawara.

Deciding she was better off not thinking about it, Mai looked through her bag, checking for the fifth time that she had everything she needed. She'd prepared her bag and a small one for Makoto yesterday. Mai's bag contained both of their lunches, a couple of pens and a few important papers and a notebook. Whereas Makoto's bag had a colouring pad, colouring pencils, his stuffed dog, two toy cars and a small drink. It was a lot but Mai wanted to make sure Makoto would have enough to keep him occupied, although Makoto had wanted to bring more but Mai didn't think that was a good idea so they compromised.

Mai had dressed in a conservative black skirt with matching black flats (because heels would just make her more hazardous so she didn't even give them a second thought) and a white button down shirt. She decided against bringing a jacket as it was still warm out at the moment.

Makoto was dressed in black trainers, black trousers with a crease down the front of them, a white short sleeved button up shirt and a blue tie that matched his eyes perfectly. Makoto didn't have to dress up to go with Mai, he would've been fine in what he usually wore, but he had wanted to match Mai, so she'd surprised him with his own little outfit just yesterday after she picked it up for a bargain. Mai didn't regret it one bit as Makoto looked so adorable all dressed up and he seemed happier than usual because of it.

The bus finally arrived outside the office and Mai gave a sigh of relief as she led Makoto off it. "Remember," Mai began, looking at Makoto and waiting until he looked up at her. "Don't let go of my hand." Mai didn't want to lose Makoto in the busy morning crowds but she also didn't want to carry him as he was getting to be a big boy.

Makoto nodded and held Mai's hand tighter. "Good boy." She murmured before diving into the constant stream of people, trying to cut across them to get to the building.

By the time Mai and Makoto had made it inside and up to the fourth floor, they were five minutes late. It wasn't the best first impression to make but it wasn't too bad considering how late Mai thought they would be. She knocked on Mr Yoshida's door and waited.

"Come in." She heard a voice command from within the room.

Mai opened the door, letting Makoto in first as she apologised. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I forgot what Tokyo traffic can be like." Mai shut the door behind her, and stayed standing, holding Makoto's hand.

"It's fine." Mr Yoshida told Mai, smiling. He was an older man, she'd probably place him around the early fifties, with greying hair, a round face, had an average build that was covered in a nice grey suit that seemed to suit him and glasses with black frames. From what she'd seen of him and what she'd heard from her manager back in Odawara, Mr Yoshida was a nice guy who seemed to be pretty easy going, which was good for Mai at the moment considering her situation. "Your son is looking very smart today." Mr Yoshida commented as he stood up behind his desk.

"Thank you, sir." Mai replied, smiling. "Makoto wanted to dress up as well."

"Well I'd hire him." Mr Yoshida replied, winking at Makoto who giggled at this. "Now, I'll show you to your office." Mr Yoshida said as he walked from behind his desk and gestured for Mai to lead the way out of the office. "I told you about most of what you needed to know yesterday." Mr Yoshida began as they entered the lift. "There's just one matter I didn't inform you about yesterday but it's only minor, nothing to worry about." There was a ding as the doors opened on the third floor.

"What matter would that be?" Mai asked as they left the lift.

"You've probably heard that in recent months there have been a few minor problems associated with the Tokyo branch." Mai nodded. She had heard a couple rumours of electrical problems but in a company as large as this, that was only to be expected at times, especially when upgrading and improving systems like the Tokyo branch had been doing. "As the Manager of this floor you should be aware that most of these problems pertain only to this floor for some unknown reason, but don't worry, we've hired people who are adept in dealing with such problems and I have been assured that they will find a solution shortly." Mr Yoshida reassured when he saw Mai's worried look.

"That's reassuring." Mai agreed. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Mai offered. She'd worked in lots of different departments while working in the Odawara branch and because of that she'd learnt a few tricks for dealing with some minor problems that the systems sometimes got from time to time.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Mr Yoshida replied as he continued to lead them through a central pathway between desks. "The only reason you weren't told about the problem sooner was because we were waiting for confirmation from the people we hired, that they would be willing to look into our problem. Coincidentally we got it just the other day when you were here for your talk, which is why we gave you the extra day off."

"I don't understand." Mai replied confused, as they stopped outside the door to what was meant to be Mai's office. At least that's Mai thought it was, she was finding it hard to remember everything from the tour a few days ago. It didn't help that the office didn't really have any defining features, just a whole bunch of desks laid out in small rows or columns with a central walkway which they had just walked down.

"We gave you the day off so they could set up and get settled before you came in so that they wouldn't get in your way and make your start here harder than usual." Mr Yoshida explained, smiling kindly at Mai.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that." Mai replied, smiling back.

Mr Yoshida nodded before continuing. "I hope you don't mind but until the problem is fixed you'll be sharing your office. The company we hired needed room to set up and your room had the most space. I made sure they left you and your son enough room but if there are any problems just let Ms Akita know and she'll sort them out for you. " Mr Yoshida explained, pointing to a young lady who was seated at a desk in front of and to the left of what Mai assumed to be her office. Ms Akita looked to be in her mid to late twenties, was dressed much like Mai in a black skirt, dark purple button up shirt, heels, had her black hair up in a bun on her head and wore glasses that had grey frames. She smiled at Mai in greeting before going back to what she was doing.

"That's fine. I don't mind." Mai replied. From what she remembered of the office Mr Yoshida had shown her, it had contained a main desk that had its own phone and computer, two sofas and an armchair (all matching) with a glass coffee table with enough room left over to fit in eight _other_ desks comfortably.

"That's the spirit." Mr Yoshida encouraged. "Now, I'll introduce you to them before leaving you to get to work." Mr Yoshida continued, opening the office door and indicating for Mai to enter first.

"Bou-san!" Makoto cried excitedly, having noticed the monk standing in the middle of the room.

"Bou-san?" Mai repeated confused as she noticed just who she'd be sharing her office with.

"Makoto?" Bou-san asked as Makoto ran over and hugged him. "Mai?" He asked again, sounding even more surprised when he noticed Mai standing in the doorway.

"Mai?" Several other familiar voices chorused having heard the commotion and turned to look.

Mai's desk was still on the left hand side of the room, running parallel to the wall, looking out over the room but the sofas had been moved so now one rested along the wall that the door was on, with the other sofa opposite, the glass coffee table was still situated between the two and the armchair was against the adjacent wall that one of the sofas was on. This must have been done to make more room for the desks that had been set up along the back wall that contained the familiar monitors that Mai remembered hauling about as if it was just yesterday and not years ago.

As Mai took all these changes in she also noticed the familiar faces of her friends and ex-co-workers. Ayako had dropped the wires she had been holding when she saw Mai, she was standing by a desk that was mostly empty, except for a few extra wires, extra cameras, microphones and tapes. Yasu, was standing by the glass coffee table which had what looked like a tray of freshly brewed tea on top of it. Huh, looks like Yasu got stuck making Naru's tea, Mai smiled to herself, remembering how annoyed she used to get when Naru refused to thank her whenever she made and brought him his tea.

The only other people in the room were Naru, who stood by the monitors and had turned at Mai's entrance but said nothing, and Lin, who sat at the desk with his usual companions (his laptop and headphones), looking the most surprised that Mai had ever seen him as he looked at her standing near the door. He hadn't come out of his room when she had visited the SPR office, probably used to everyone's loud antics or maybe he just hadn't been there? Either way it seemed like nobody had told the Chinese man that Mai was back.

"Ms Taniyama, I take it you know these people?" Mr Yoshida asked, having noticed their shared familiarity.

Mai nodded, knowing there was no point denying it. It was information Mr Yoshida could easily find out, especially if he looked at Mai's CV and besides, it wasn't something she felt she needed to hide in the first place, she was proud of her time spent working at SPR. "I worked with them a few years ago, part time, while I was in high school." Mai explained.

"I see." Mr Yoshida replied thoughtfully. "Then it seems you should have no problems getting along." He stated, smiling at Mai. To someone who did not know of Mr Yoshida's friendly nature, they might have considered his words to be a threat instead of just a statement of fact. "I'll leave you to it then. Mr Shibuya" He acknowledged, nodding to Naru before leaving, closing the door behind him.

It was quiet for a moment as Mai looked at everyone and they looked at her but it was soon broken by the loud shrine maiden. "Mai! Why didn't you tell us you worked here?" Ayako asked, sounding offended.

"I could ask you the same question." Mai replied with a small smile. When they were around her house the other day, they had mentioned that they had a new case but they never mentioned where and Mai had never thought to ask. Maybe she should have? But she couldn't help thinking that even if she did know, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. To her at least, Mai added as she looked at Naru who sent a glare her way before turning his back to her. It seemed that _he_ regretted taking this case now.

"Wait, were you assigned to help us or something?" Yasu asked, perking up at the idea of Mai working with them, or maybe it was the idea that Mai would be working for _him_ that made Yasu so happy.

"Not exactly." Mai replied, hiding a smile as she thought things through. Technically, since Mai was manager of the third floor and it was the third floor which had all the problems, the problems _they_ were hired to solve, it appeared that she would be in charge of _them_. Especially if you took into account the fact that their 'base' and maybe even sleeping quarters, if the bedding piled in the corner was anything to go by, were located in Mai's office, then there was really no doubt that she was the one calling the shots here. If Mai was a lesser person she might have let this go to her head, but for the moment she resisted the thoughts that came with her realisation.

"What do you mean? If you're not here to help why_ are_ you here?" Bou-san asked, balancing Makoto on his hip. "Ow, don't hit me! And not when I'm holding Makoto!" Bou-san complained, rubbing his head with his spare hand. Makoto was covering his mouth, laughing.

"Then don't be so rude!" Ayako scolded. "Geez! I thought it was just Naru who had a problem with manners but I guess not." Ayako huffed, picking up the cables she had dropped.

"Mai knows what I meant." Bou-san mumbled, before turning back to Mai who was laughing. "I just meant what brings you to us and this room if it's _not_ to help us, _not_ because I don't want to see you." Bou-san explained, clearing up the 'misunderstanding' that only concerned Ayako. "Happy?" Bou-san asked sarcastically as he turned to face Ayako.

"Still could use some improvement." Ayako sniffed, turning her nose up at him as she turned to put the cables onto the table with the rest of the unused equipment.

Before Mai could answer, she heard the door open behind her and turned to see John and Masako enter. "Naru, Masako coul- Oh, hi Mai, what brings you here?" John interrupted himself as he noticed Mai. Although Masako didn't say anything, she still seemed surprised by Mai's presence.

"That's what we were just asking." Bou-san told John as he shut the door to the room.

Everyone looked at Mai, with the exception of Naru and Lin, although they seemed suspiciously quiet (Lin wasn't typing), waiting for an answer.

"You asked if I was 'assigned' to help you," Mai began, pointing to Yasu. "Well, technically _you're_ 'assigned' to help me." Mai finished, using Yasu's words. She smiled at her friends' confused faces, just waiting until they realised what she was saying.

"Unless you're really a man in your late fifties named Daichi Yoshida, which is highly unlikely considering he was here moments ago, then I doubt we are here to do anything for you." Naru interrupted the confused silence, turning to look at Mai with his cold blue eyes. "So leave unless you have something to say to us regarding this case."

"Naru!" Ayako shouted, sounding exasperated.

"Ayako, it's fine." Mai told the woman who was trying to burn Naru with her eyes alone, or maybe she was trying to call on the tree spirits that once resided in the wood of the desks behind Naru to come out and burn him for her. Either way it didn't matter, Mai was about to win an argument with Naru, she let a small smirk show on her face as she explained her reason for being in _her_ office. "Well, if you feel that way maybe _you_ should leave? After all, this is _my _office."

"What?! Since when?" Bou-san asked, surprised.

"It doesn't say anything on the door." Yasu added, equally as surprised as Bou-san.

"We were told no one was currently using this office, which is why we were allowed to set up in here." Lin commented speaking for the first time since Mai had arrived.

"That was true." Mai agreed. "No one _was_ using the office as they didn't have a floor manager until today." Mai stated, her smirk turned into a full blown one when she realised they still hadn't understood. "_I'm_ the new third floor manager and _this_ is my office."

"Yeah!" Makoto cheered, agreeing with Mai although he probably didn't understand what was going on. Bou-san placed Makoto on the floor when he started wiggling around, a clear sign he wanted to get down, and Makoto came running over to Mai, who bent down so she could pick him up. "So if you will excuse us, _we _have some work to do." Mai finished, smirking at the narcissist who was glaring at her.

Mai walked over to her desk and sat down, placing Makoto in her lap as she turned the computer. Mai helped get Makoto set up as her computer loaded and pretended to be completed absorbed by what she was doing but she couldn't help but hear Naru's frosty voice. She was still in the same room after all. "Get back to work; I don't pay you all to just stand around like imbeciles." He ordered, taking out his apparent anger at Mai on everyone else.

Well this was definitely going to make for an 'interesting' experience, Mai thought as she watched the members of SPR quickly scatter in an attempt to avoid another tongue lashing from their clearly annoyed boss.

* * *

I would reply to all you fabulous people who reviewed my last chapter (and fabulous is not a word I use often so feel special), but I am sooo tired so I hope this chapter more than makes up for my antisocial behaviour and I'll be sure to try and get the next chapter up soon!

Now excuse me while I go make up for the sleep that getting up early to go to work stole from me. I hope you all had great weekends! Even with school starting up again! I feel your pain. I really do. I'll be starting university in two weeks time after a year of no school. I honestly think it might kill me or I might kill it... I'll see how that goes if I survive freshers.

Thank you to all of you who Followed and Favourited me and my story. I shall name you all in my author's note of my next chapter as I feel like I'm neglecting you guys and I really don't want you to think that. Can you tell I tired? I think I better go to bed before I bore you all to sleep with my ramblings. Night! :)


	5. Another Day, Another Confrontation

Here's an extra long chapter as an apology for not getting it out sooner and also to apologise for not replying to reviews and follows and favourites again. I'll definitely do it next time :)

Oh and Happy Friday 13th! Another reason why I wanted to get this done by today :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt.** If I did I wouldn't be getting up early to go to work, probably in the rain, tomorrow.

* * *

Things seemed to settle down after that for the most part. The room had been divided into three parts, not by anyone's say so, it just happened naturally. Mai's desk, filing cabinet and the little area around it had become her and Makoto's area. The desks that held all the left over equipment and the monitors became Naru's and SPR's area and the sofas had become a sort of neutral zone, where anyone could sit and talk.

Mai had started sorting through her emails and the work she'd been sent while making phone calls, but as she worked she listened to what the others were doing, trying to figure out what exactly the problems of the third floor were. If SPR had been called in then chances are they weren't your average electrical problems that she'd heard about.

"Masako what happened on your walk this morning?" Mai heard Naru ask about an hour later. It seemed everyone had reconvened around the sofas after completing whatever jobs they had been neglecting before.

"I couldn't pinpoint the location of the spirit." Masako replied, in her usual quiet and reserved manner. "It remains on the third floor but that's all I can tell you until it becomes active again." Mai noticed the 'again' that Masako tacked onto the end of her sentence, realising that it meant they'd already witnessed activity after being here for only a day. That meant that the spirit they were dealing with didn't follow the usual rules. Normally when new people arrive at the site of a haunting it takes a little while for the activity to start up again.

Mai couldn't remember everything she was told about ghosts as it had been a couple of years, but she thought that maybe the reason for the ghost not following the usual pattern could have something to do with it haunting an office. A lot of people came and went every day and there was no way for the ghost, or anyone really, to remember or even take note of all the new people, regulars and visitor, so the ghost had probably adapted quickly to presence of newcomers or maybe it didn't even notice, too set on what it was doing to care.

"Masako I'd like you to do another walk through. Takigawa go with her. There hasn't been any activity for a while so we'll probably see some soon." Naru ordered. "Yasu, I want you to go to the library and find all the information you can on this building, and anything about this floor in particular, take Matsuzaki with you." Mai held in a laugh after hearing this, just knowing that Ayako was not going to like that one bit.

"Why can't Monk go? Or Lin?" Ayako huffed, right on cue. Mai looked over at Ayako quickly and saw that she had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot, clearly annoyed. Mai quickly went back to looking at her computer screen, editing the paperwork she'd received while still listening.

"Because I asked you to." Naru replied coolly, not fazed by the angry red head before him. "John, I'd like you to take temperatures around the office. And send anyone we have yet to see here."

"What will you and Lin be doing?" Ayako asked annoyed and trying to find a way out of going to the library.

"Monitoring the office and interviewing employees if you must know." Naru answered, in his normal fashion, making people feel like an idiot or an annoyance for asking questions that honestly weren't that bad.

"Fine." Ayako huffed. "Let's go Yasu." She ordered, storming out of the room. The others left the room as well to complete the jobs that they'd been given and Mai decided to take this opportunity to try and find out some more information on what was happening.

"Makoto?" Mai called to the boy who was pushing a car along the floor of the office beside Mai. Makoto looked up when he heard his name. "Do you need the toilet?"

"No." Makoto replied smiling and shaking his head from side to side.

"Okay, come here." Mai told him, returning his smile. Makoto walked over and stopped beside Mai. Mai stood up and lifted Makoto into her chair, raising it so he was the right height to use the desk. "I need you to sit here and be good while I pop out quickly okay?" Mai asked, as she retrieved Makoto's bag and got out his colouring pencils and colouring pad.

"Are you coming back?" Makoto asked, looking at Mai with his big blue eyes.

"Yes, I won't be long but while I'm gone you're in charge. Think you can manage that?" Mai asked as she locked her computer so it didn't matter if Makoto decided to play around on the keyboard.

"Yes!" Makoto replied excitedly.

"Okay," Mai smiled. "Well I'm going to leave you with a very important task." Mai told him seriously. Makoto nodded, looking excited at the idea. "As manager you need to be able to write your name, so here." Mai wrote Makoto's name in big letters in his colouring pad. "Why don't you practice while I'm gone?" Mai suggested as she put the pad in front of the boy and handed him a green pencil.

"Okay!" Makoto agreed, already trying to trace Mai's letters.

"Good boy." Mai murmured as she placed a kiss on the top of his head before leaving the room. Mai knew Makoto would be fine for a little while in the office without her. She needed to find out what exactly was going on with her floor and she knew that Makoto was perfectly safe in that room with two adults, one of which was an onmyoji who Mai knew from experience wouldn't let anything hurt an innocent bystander. He had after all pushed Mai out of the way of a falling shoe cupboard before he even knew her.

Mai walked over to Ms Akita, deciding she'd be the best person to ask about the goings on in the office and she wasn't about to ask Naru who would probably ignore her or refuse to tell her for some reason such as it's something that 'no longer concerned her'. "Hello." Mai began, not wanting to be rude or startle the woman.

"Hello Ms Taniyama, can I help you with anything?" Ms Akita asked politely, looking up at Mai.

"Please, call me Mai." Mai insisted. It was weird being called Ms Taniyama, especially by someone who was older than her.

"Okay," Ms Akita nodded. "Is there anything I can help you with Mai?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about the problems the third floor has been having?" Mai asked. Ms Akita looked confused, so Mai explained. "I've heard that you've been experiencing some electrical problems and other minor problems but Mr Yoshida didn't have time to explain everything, so I was wondering if you could." Mai asked, smiling sweetly.

Ms Akita, seemed to understand what Mai was saying now and nodded. "Sure," Ms Akita agreed. "I would've informed you sooner if I'd known."

"No no, it's fine. I've only just remembered about it now." Mai reassured, hating to think that she'd made the woman feel like she wasn't doing her job.

"Okay but if you let me know what you've been told I can fill you in on anything else you don't know or should know. That's what I'm here for." Ms Akita replied with a smile.

"Thank you, I will do." Mai replied, smiling. She could see already that she and Ms Akita were going to get along just fine.

"Well, you said you had heard about the electrical problems, so I'll start there." Ms Akita said thoughtfully. "At first the computers would appear to be a bit slow or have a few glitches, minor problems, but recently computers and phones would just stop working completely, and no matter what we try, nothing works but when they're sent to the technicians, they appear to work fine. Then the phone calls started."

"Phone calls?" Mai asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Phone calls were nothing unusual; in fact it would be more unusual _not _to have any considering this floor dealt solely with customer enquiries, over the phone and via chat over the internet.

"Yes, not your average calls that we're all used to." Ms Akita replied. "There'll be an eerie silence and then heavy breathing a voice saying 'get out' or something similar." Mai notice the way Ms Akita visibly shuddered as she mentioned this.

"Have you experienced this?" Mai asked, having deduced from the woman's actions that she wasn't just talking about what she'd heard.

Ms Akita nodded. "Just the other week after the last Manager quit." She told Mai, rubbing her arms as if cold or needing the comfort.

Mai nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She apologised.

Ms Akita stopped rubbing her arms, as if just realising what she was doing and regained her composure. "I'm fine." Ms Akita replied with a smile. "Besides, you need to know about what's happening, even if they've hired someone to sort out the problems." Ms Akita paused, appearing to think for a moment before continuing. "That's all the electrical based problems but there have also been other accidents. Objects have pushed over, sometimes injuring people, but nothing too serious yet and some people leaving the third floor via the stairs have been pushed down them. I think there have been six people in total and the last ended up in the ICU for a few days in an induced coma because of how severe their injuries were. I think that's why Mr Yoshida decided to call in someone."

"Thank you for informing me." Mai told the woman who smiled in reply.

"No problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ms Akita asked.

"No, that's all. I better get back." Mai replied and waved before heading back into her office.

Makoto was still seated at the desk, tracing letters and Naru and Lin were still by the monitors, doing what they always seemed to do on cases.

Mai smiled as she saw Makoto's little tongue poke out of his mouth. He only did that when he was really concentrating on something. She walked over and stroked his hair. "How's it going bud?" Mai asked, as she looked at the pad. Makoto had really been trying it seemed. She could see that he'd managed to form some of the letters correctly but others, not so much. They had been working on this from time to time for the last few months and Mai was happy with how Makoto was progressing.

"I did it!" Makoto replied, looking up at Mai excitedly.

"Really? Show me!" Mai replied and watched as Makoto slowly wrote his name. "That's brilliant!" Mai congratulated, when he'd finished. Makoto grinned up at Mai, happily. "Now I think it's about time for your nap, do you want to go to the toilet beforehand?"

Makoto nodded and Mai took him before settling him down in the corner of the room. Then she sat at her desk and continued working through everything she could on the computer, deciding to leave the phone calls until after Makoto woke up.

It was around two and everything seemed to be going well, and if Mai had been thinking about it, she probably would have realised things were going slightly _too_ well considering the SPR's presence but that didn't cross her mind until her phone rang.

"Mai, you have to come now! It's happening again!" The panicked voice of Ms Akita begged through the phone.

"I'll be right there." Mai answered, hearing the urgency in the woman's panicked voice. Mai didn't know what exactly was happening again but knew it could be nothing good. "Makoto, stay in the office okay?" Mai asked seriously. The boy nodded, seeming to understand. "John, I'm going to need your help." Mai told the priest who had returned from taking temperatures and was helping Yasu and Ayako go through the files they'd brought back from their trip to the library.

Mai didn't wait for John's reply, just left, knowing he'd follow. Ms Akita wasn't at her desk but Mai spotted her a few rows down and rushed over. "I don't know what to do!" Ms Akita told her, still panicking and for a good reason.

The woman Ms Akita was standing next to was currently being strangled by the wire of her headset. She was clawing at her neck to no avail. Mai quickly took action, deciding to try something until John got here. In a situation like this time was of the essence. Mai saw that the headset was still plugged into the computer and quickly unplugged it, hoping that even if it didn't solve the problem, it would help in the long run, or that it may loosen the wire or something. Mai tried to remove the wire from the panicked woman's neck but there was something preventing her from unwrapping the wires, as if someone was holding the wires in place.

"John!" Mai called, not looking away from the woman. Mai heard John start up and decided to try and reassure the woman. "Look at me," Mai told the woman. "Look at me." She repeated in a firmer voice. The woman's panicked brown eyes found Mai's. "You're going to be fine. You'll be able to breathe again soon, so just try to calm down." Mai told her, although she felt silly for doing so. Of course you're going to panic when you're being strangled by an inanimate object.

Suddenly Mai saw the wires slacken slightly as John continued speaking. Mai grabbed the end she'd unplugged from the computer and quickly unwrapped the wire from around the woman's neck who was gasping, as she started to breathe again.

"That's it, you're fine." Mai reassured in a calm voice. "Try to take deep breaths, as hard as that sounds, it'll help." Mai told the woman, speaking from experience. As the woman gasped, relieved to be breathing again, Mai turned to Ms Akita. "Can you go make some tea for her and bring it to my office." Mai asked, knowing it would help the woman feel better. "Oh and bring some honey if you find any." Mai added, before Ms Akita left.

Mai saw lots of people looking over at the gasping woman and decided to step in. "She's going to be fine." Mai told everyone in a loud voice. "If any of you want or need to talk about what happened, my door's always open but for now please go back to work while I help our colleague here." Mai told everyone before turning back to the woman whose breathing seemed to be levelling out somewhat. "If you're okay to move I'll take you to my office." Mai told the woman who nodded. Mai helped the woman stand and walked past Naru, Ayako and Lin, who it seemed, had followed Mai and John, and walked the short distance to her office. She set the woman down on one of the sofas and sat down next to her, turned so she was facing her.

"You're doing good, keep breathing like that and you'll be fine." Mai reassured, smiling comfortingly at the woman.

"What happened?" Naru demanded as he walked into the room, looking at the woman and Mai.

Mai glared. "You obviously saw what was happening when you followed me out and if you want to know more than that then you'll have to wait." Mai replied tersely.

Naru returned Mai's glare with one of his own. "This is my case and I don't appreciate your interference and the way you order around my workers. Do your work and leave me to do mine." Naru replied.

Mai looked at Naru, not understanding why he was being this confrontational and argumentative. She was only doing what any _normal _person would do and what she had always done when she'd worked with him. "It may be _your _case but this is _my _office and _my_ employee and if I say she's not ready to talk to you then you're going to have to wait." Mai told Naru before turning her back to him to face the woman who seemed calmer now.

Before Naru could reply, that's is if he was in fact going to, the door opened and Ms Akita walked in with the tea and honey Mai had requested and placed in on the coffee table in front of them. "Thank you." Mai told Ms Akita.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ms Akita asked, looking at the woman who was attacked worriedly.

"She'll be fine now thanks to your quick thinking." Mai replied.

Ms Akita looked relieved to hear this and nodded. "That's good. I'll leave now." She replied.

"Wait," Mai called out before Ms Akita could leave.

"Yes?" Ms Akita asked puzzled at why she was being stopped.

"I think you should talk to Naru and the others about what happened. It would help them with their investigation." Mai told Ms Akita.

Ms Akita nodded and turned to Naru and the others, some of which looked slightly confused. Mai guessed they were wondering why she was trying to help them after her last outburst but Mai thought it was obvious. It wasn't that she was trying to stop them from doing their job, it was just that Mai cared about the welfare of the person who was hurt and having been in that position numerous times in the past, she knew that having a little time to calm down before explaining what happened would make things a lot easier. It also ensured that what was being said was coherent instead of a jumbled mess of words and noises.

Mai turned back to the woman next to her and handed her the cup of tea after adding some honey to it. "Here, this will help with the pain in your throat." Mai told her. The woman nodded, taking the cup with shaky hands and taking a sip. It did seem to help as the woman's shakes subsided slightly.

Makoto appeared next to Mai with his stuffed dog, Aki, and he placed it on the woman's lap before looking at Mai then back at the woman. Mai smiled, understanding what he meant. "Makoto wants you to have his dog until you feel better. It's what he uses when he's upset." Mai explained to the woman.

The woman smiled and held the dog close before bending toward Makoto. "Thank you Makoto." The woman whispered her voice hoarse. Makoto smiled brightly and then disappeared back over to Mai's desk and where the rest of his things were.

"Take your time and don't worry about them." Mai told the woman, indicating Naru and the other members of SPR. "They'll wait until you're ready." Mai reassured. "They may come across as a bit rude and impatient but that's only because they want to help." Mai explained as the truth hit her. She could be impulsive at times when trying to do the right thing and the same could be said for Naru. If he had figured out a way to fix the problem, he'd go through with it but he'd also try to ensure the safety of everyone in his own way. Like with the case where they first met Yasu and Mai had thought Naru was going to turn the curse back on all the students but he'd actually gotten Lin to make Hitogata for every student. Naru may not appear to care but Mai knew from experience that he actually did, that's why she couldn't understand his behaviour towards her lately. It was almost like he was argumentative but in a worse way than he ever was before she left.

Ayako came over once they were done talking with Ms Akita and while the woman continued to sip the tea, beginning to relax. "Hello, I'm Ayako and I'm a doctor. I was wondering if I could check you over, just to make sure you're okay." Ayako asked, sitting on the armchair.

The woman turned to look at Mai, as if to check and Mai smiled and nodded in reassurance. "Ayako's good at what she does and will probably be able to help you more than I've been able to." Mai told the woman.

The woman nodded, and then faced Ayako. "Okay." She croaked out.

"I don't want you to talk until I've finished examining you, just to be on the safe side." Ayako instructed as she stood up and carefully examined the woman's neck, touching it ever so gently. "Hmm," Ayako murmured to herself. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" The woman shook her head, no. "Okay, well you'll have some nasty bruises appearing soon but there appears to be no permanent damage. You'll have a sore throat and neck for a little while so I suggest that you take it easy and don't talk more than you have to until the bruising goes down."

The woman smiled and nodded to Ayako. She seemed to have calmed down almost completely now, except for some wheezing and the occasional shakes. "I know you're still shaken from what happened but do you think you'd be able to tell us what happened?" Mai asked, hating to ask but knowing it needed to be done and would be better coming from her than a certain insensitive jerk. "If you tell me your name, while you explain what happened to the investigators, I will call someone to come and pick you up so you can go home and rest." Mai offered when she saw the woman's indecision.

The woman thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Naru," Mai called. "She's ready to talk." She told him when he looked at her. He nodded before coming and sitting down opposite Mai and the woman.

"My name's Akemi Kinomi." The woman told Mai, who nodded and patted her hand before getting up to go phone someone to pick up Akemi. As Mai did this she listened to what the woman was saying. "I was just sitting at my desk with my headset on ready to answer the next call that came in. The phone rang and I answered it but only heard heavy breathing." The woman paused, probably trying to calm herself. "I asked if anyone was there and that's when a voice told me to get out."

"What did the voice sound like? Was there any distinct accent or way of speaking?" Naru asked all business.

"No, it was hard to hear. As if they were a distance from the phone. I'm not even sure if it was a man or a woman speaking to be honest." Akemi replied. "Then the phone went dead and I found I couldn't breathe." Mai heard Akemi finish as the person she was dialling picked up.

"Oh, hello, is this Akemi Kinomi's husband?" Mai asked, having found the number to ring for Akemi in case of an emergency.

"Yes," A male voice replied. "Who's calling?"

"Sorry, I'm Akemi's new manager." Mai apologized, having forgotten to mention that in her rush. "I was wondering if you would be able to pick up Akemi from work? There was an accident but she's okay, just a bit shaken." Mai reassured quickly, not wanting to worry the man.

"What kind of accident? Is she really okay?" The man asked.

"Yes, she's fine just a bit shaken. She's already been checked over by a doctor, she just needs to take it easy until she's feeling better." Mai explained.

"Okay, I will be there in ten minutes." The man replied. Mai could hear some rustling and guessed that the man was getting ready to leave as they spoke.

"Okay, I'll get someone to bring you to Akemi when you arrive." Mai told the man.

"Thank you." He replied before hanging up.

Mai quickly dialled the numbers that would allow her to make an internal call. "Ms Akita could you meet Akemi Kinomi's husband at reception and bring him up to my office? He should be here in about ten minutes."

"I'll do that now. Is Akemi really alright?" Ms Akita asked.

"She'll be okay, she's just a bit shaken and needs to rest her voice for a bit." Mai reassured.

"Okay, that's good. I'll bring her husband up as soon as he arrives." Ms Akita replied before hanging up.

Mai put the phone back and walked over to Akemi. "Your husband will be here soon, is there anything I can get you? More tea?" Mai asked with a smile.

"Tea would be nice thanks." Akemi replied, smiling slightly back at Mai as she hugged Makoto's stuffed dog.

"Okay, I'll go get you some." Mai told her, picking up the tray. She walked over to Makoto, placing the tray on her desk before crouching down in front of him. "Do you want a drink?" She asked as she watched him play with his cars.

"Yes please." Makoto replied, smiling up at Mai.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes don't leave the room." Mai told him as she picked the tray up again and left the office. It was a good thing that the kitchen and bathroom were located just a few doors down from her office. It eased Mai's nerves to know she'd never be too far away from Makoto if she had to leave him like now or to go to the toilet. Mai decided to make tea for everyone, knowing Bou-san and Masako would be returning shortly as well from their walk around the office that Naru had sent them on again after what had happened to Akemi.

She made her way back balancing everything on the one tray and walked into her office to find Makoto talking to Akemi, making her laugh. "Here we go." Mai said as she placed the tray on the table. "I made enough for everyone." She said as she handed Akemi a cup that she'd put some honey into already and handed Makoto his Sippy cup.

"You've got a lovely son." Akemi complimented Mai, after sipping her tea.

"Yes, he's a great." Mai replied, stroking Makoto's head as he drank his juice.

It wasn't long until Akemi's husband turned up and they left, thanking everyone for all their help after Ayako explained what happened and what Akemi needed to do. Mai had given Akemi the rest of the week off to recover. The whole of SPR had returned and were helping look through the books Ayako and Yasu had gotten from the library while Mai went back to work and made the calls she'd put to one side earlier.

It was almost time to leave when things took a turn for the worse. Mai was completely focused on the call she was making, trying to sort out a document she had received earlier and she didn't notice that Makoto had made his way over to the other side of the room until Naru called her name.

"Mai, control your son or I will for you. I'm trying to run an investigation and I don't need him coming over and messing it up." Naru told her as he held Makoto by the arm, preventing from moving.

From what Mai could see, it seemed that Makoto had pushed his car too hard and it'd travelled over to Naru and Lin. She could see that the car was slightly under the table but couldn't see what Makoto could've done to upset the Naru so much. That's when Naru's words fully registered. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to call you back. Something has come up that needs my attention." Mai told the person on the phone calmly before hanging up.

"Let go of Makoto." Mai told Naru, as she stood up and walked over to where the two were. If she had been paying attention she would have realised how quiet the room had suddenly gotten but she was too focused to care at the moment.

"Not until you sort him out. He can't just come over here and play whenever he wants to." Naru told Mai glaring at her. Mai could see that Naru wasn't holding onto Makoto tightly but that wasn't the point. It didn't help that Makoto's bottom lip had started to quiver, a clear sign that he was about to start crying.

"You will let go of my son now." Mai told Naru in a commanding voice. Naru seemed to think about it for a minute before he released the boy who ran over to Mai and hugged her leg, crying. Mai stroked his head, making calming noises before turning her full attention to the man before her. "Makoto is a child, Naru. Not an employee or someone you can boss around or have control over." Mai told him coldly, moving closer to make her point. "For a smart guy you can sure be dumb at times. If you'd taken just a moment to see what Makoto was doing before snapping, you would have realised that he was just trying to get his car that had accidentally made it over here." Mai bent down and picked up the car in question and returned it to Makoto, who was still sniffling and clinging to Mai. Mai took a step closer to Naru, putting her almost nose to nose with him as she jabbed him in his chest as she spoke her next words, emphasising them. "You can argue with me and be your usual antisocial self towards me all you like but if you _ever_ lay a finger on Makoto again, or talk to him in a way that I don't like, you _will_ regret it. Don't test me on this because you _will_ lose." Mai threatened, jabbing him one last time before turning around, picking up Makoto and carrying him back to her desk.

She quickly packed up their things and shut down the computer before picking up Makoto again and turning to everyone else, who were still silent after listening to Mai and Naru. "I'll be leaving now, so I'll see you tomorrow." Mai told the group gathered around the sofa and left before they could say anything.

Mai wasn't the same person that had left SPR a few years ago and Naru needed to learn that fast or they were going to have problems. She may be embarrassed about how close she'd gotten to Naru later on but she would not regret one word she said to him. When it came to Makoto, Mai would do anything to protect him and ensure his safety. Anything.


	6. Good Morning! Or is it?

**_WARNING: _*****SPOILERS*** If you haven't read all of the ghost hunt manga (up to volume 12) then you may not want to read on until you do. You have been warned.

I've also **upped the Rating to T** to be on the safe side as it's going to start getting a bit more violent, so just a heads up.

Oh, and I know I haven't updated in a little while but I've just started University and it was my induction week to my course this week. I'm going to aim to **update once a week** and see how it goes. So if I'm able to update more than that I will but if not, well that's just how it goes. So bare with me as I learn how to juggle Uni, work and writing. I'll get the hang of it eventually :)

Thank you for all of your reviews, favourites and follows! I really appreciate all of them and all of you! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt** That honour belongs to Fuyumi Ono.

* * *

_Mai stood outside her new office building but it was different. The bottom floor consisted of a couple of different shops, the one she was standing in front of happened to sell cosmetics._

_Mai knew instantly that this was a dream. Working with the SPR had helped her learn to use her ability properly but she had also further developed it while she'd been away. Let's just say it came in handy when moving house._

_"What do you want to show me Gene?" Mai asked, knowing that even if she couldn't see him, he would be around. He was her dream guide after all._

_Mai's surroundings changed and she found herself standing outside a thick metal door, watching as a tall brunette woman wearing a lab coat over casual clothes (jeans and what looked like a green shirt) peered through the glass window of the door. Mai wondered what the woman was looking at that would cause such a sorrowful expression to appear on her face, so she walked over to the woman and peered through the window as well. The view before her made Mai recoil, knowing that this had already happened didn't help because it still meant it _had _happened at some point and that just wasn't right._

_Mai watched as the woman pushed open the door, entering the room where there were animals that were being kept in cages that were too small or in big cages that were overcrowded to the point that you couldn't distinguished where one animal ended and another began but that wasn't the worst bit. Half the animals were emaciated and even mutilated to such a degree that it was hard to believe they were still alive, let alone tell what they were. Mai thought she could make out what looked like a dog and maybe a pig but then she decided it was better not to look too closely. What she had seen would likely stick with her for quite some time, if not forever. Who could do that to an animal? No, scratch that, who would do that to _any_ living being?_

_ It was obvious to Mai that all the animals here were in a great deal of pain as she walked closer to a cage alongside the woman, which contained so many animals it just appeared to be a mass of limbs. Mai could tell from the woman's aghast expression since entering the room that she wasn't the one responsible for torturing these innocent animals._

_Mai wished she could help the suffering animals in some way and then watched as woman pulled some bolt cutters from beneath her lab coat. "I'll get you out of here now. All of you." Mai heard the woman whisper as she cut the lock off._

_As the woman did this, Mai watched a man silently entered the room from another door that the woman had her back to and watched as the man saw the woman. Dread filled Mai as she watched the man walk closer to where the woman was, oblivious to the room's new occupant as she freed the captive animals. Mai had to restrain herself from calling out to the woman, knowing it never made a difference but the urge was always there._

_The man, who looked to be around forty and was dressed in a lab coat as well but with a formal suit underneath it, grabbed the woman's shoulder before she could open the latch of the cage. The woman stiffened as the man forcibly turned her around._

_"What are you doing in here? No one's meant to be in here." The man questioned in an authoritative voice. Mai watched as the woman tried to hide the bolt cutters from the man's view but it was a mistake, the man's eyes were instantly drawn to the movement and he snatched them off her before she could react. "What do you think you're doing?!" He raged, seeming to already know the answer if his sudden anger was anything to go by._

_The woman tried to run away but she didn't have a chance the man grabbed hold of her by her hair, making the woman fall back into him at the sudden action. "You think you can just come in here and do whatever you like?" The man ranted, shouting directly into the woman's face as she recoiled but was unable to move far due to the man's strong hold on her hair._

_"What you're doing is wrong!" The woman returned through gritted teeth, struggling to break free._

_"You have _no _idea what I'm doing," The man replied, tightening his grip, making the woman wince. "But don't worry; I'll make sure you find out _allll_ about it." The man had a cruel smirk on his face as he said this, purposedly dragging out the word 'all'. He then swung the bolt cutters and Mai looked on in sickening disbelief as the bolt cutters collided with the woman's head, knocking her out cold. The man let go of her, letting her drop to the floor as he stood over her, a malicious grin on his face._

Mai arrived bright and early at the office the next morning, getting in before all the employees on her floor. Technically she wasn't exactly 'early' just 'on time'. Yesterday she'd been given a slightly later time to turn up, probably something to do with SPR being there, so today was her first full day on the job.

Mai carried a sleepy Makoto into her office and was surprised to find everyone, apart from Lin, spark out. Ayako and Masako were sleeping on the sofas whereas the guys were spread out on the floor. Lin was sat watching the monitors but turned upon hearing the door open. Mai smiled and waved with her free hand, not wanting to wake up the others, they all looked so peaceful. Lin nodded in greeting before turning back to the monitors.

Mai decided to place Makoto down on the floor next to Bou-san so he could continue to sleep. She had tried to wake him up but the little tyke was just so tired that Mai didn't have the heart to force him up at six in the morning. She just slipped some shoes onto his feet, packed a change of clothes for him, along with some extra breakfast with their lunches before carrying him out of the house in his pyjamas which could pass for normal kid's clothes as they consisted of black bottoms and a black shirt that featured a picture of the Angry Birds logo.

That's when Mai realised Naru was also fast asleep on the floor by Lin. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, so different to how he usually looked, that Mai couldn't help but stare. After a few moments she shook herself out of it and went to put away her and Makoto's lunches away in the kitchen before sorting out the small tasks that needed to be done in the main office before everyone came in, such as turning on the computers at the mains and turning on the air con, ready for the influx of people that should be happening in about half an hour.

Mai then decided to make some tea for herself and Lin. When she arrived back everyone was still asleep so she silently made her way across the room and to Lin, placing the tea down next to him, Lin nodded with a small smile in thanks that Mai returned before making her way over to her desk. There she printed out a few things; luckily the printer was a relatively new one so it was quite quiet and didn't wake the others up with its noise.

Mai then took them over to Lin, handing them to him and leaving without saying a word at his confused look. She had handed him information on Akemi Kinomi and some of the other workers that had come in yesterday to be interviewed. Mai knew that the information would help them with their case and decided to give it to Lin now while everyone else was sleeping so that there wouldn't be a big fuss over it, which there would be after what happened yesterday.

At half seven, an hour after Mai and Makoto arrived, Naru woke up. Mai didn't notice right away, as she was busy replying to emails, but when Naru stood up she noticed that his pyjamas were black, like his everyday clothes. Naru left the room shortly after, not acknowledging her or Lin at all, which was just fine with Mai although she couldn't help but wonder why Naru still wore all black.

They had found Gene's body, Naru's twin brother, a year before she left. When Naru had given her the picture of him and Gene she noticed that Gene had worn bright, normal clothing where Naru had been a bit more reserved in blue jeans and a black top. She had thought that it was Naru's way of mourning his brother and a way of reminding himself constantly of his reason for being here in Japan, but he hadn't changed an iota of clothing since she met him. She supposed it could've been because Naru had grown accustomed to what he was wearing but couldn't help but think there might be more to it than that. Naru was a person who always had a reason for doing the simplest of things, so he must have a reason for keeping his black attire.

Mai decided she was better off not thinking about it and just carrying on with her work while everyone was still sleeping because as surely as the sun rises every day, when the others rose they were bound to bring a great deal of noise and disruption with them.

Naru came back and sat next to Lin, the two talked quietly for a moment before going silent once again, as Lin went back to typing away on his laptop and Naru started watching the monitors and writing in his little black book.

It didn't take long for the others to wake up. John was the first up followed by Masako, and then there was a short gap before all hell broke loose as the others woke up. Yasu woke up and, seeing that monk was still asleep, dived on him saying "I missed you so much! Why did you move away from me!" This caused Monk to shout in surprise and try to push Yasu off him. Next to them Makoto, who'd woken up at the noise, rubbed his eyes, laughing at the adults antics.

"Do you have to be so noisy so early in the morning?" Ayako demanded as she sat up on the sofa, having been rudely awoken by all the noise. Mai held in a laugh, they were just too funny. As they started to bicker with each other Mai decided now was probably the time to get Makoto dressed.

"Guys, you may want to think about getting ready. The third floor workers will be here in about ten minutes if they're not already starting to arrive." Mai told them as she picked up Makoto, who let out a noise of complaint. The others, realising what Mai had said was true, quickly rushed to get their things before leaving the room to get ready.

Mai brought Makoto over to her desk and started to take his pyjamas off. When she'd done that she turned away for a moment to get his daytime clothes but by the time she turned back Makoto had disappeared. "Makoto?" Mai called, standing up. She was hoping he would behave but she should have realised that wasn't going to happen after he watched Bou-san, Yasu and Ayako messing around. Mai sighed slightly. "Come on Makoto, we have to get you dressed." Mai called. She heard a giggle coming from her desk.

Mai slowly crept over to her desk and peered under it, expecting to find her giggling boy but found nothing. She then stood up and peered over the top of the desk to look over the other side and found Makoto standing there, looking up at her in only his underwear. Makoto giggled before running across the room towards the sofas.

Mai shook her head smiling. If he wanted to play like that then so be it, Mai thought. "If you don't come back over here now Makoto I'll let the tickle monster loose on you." Mai called out. In reply there were more giggles as Makoto hid behind the sofa. The tickle monster it was then, Mai thought as she ran across the room after the nearly naked toddler.

It took Mai a good five minutes to catch Makoto, but when she did, she blew raspberries onto his stomach and then tickled him, making him wiggle and laugh uncontrollably. By this time the others had returned and watched on in amusement as they sat on the sofas eating breakfast. Only when Mai stopped did she realise that she was only a metre away from Naru, who watched her with an unreadable expression but turned away when Mai looked at him.

Mai, deciding she better get on with dressing and feeding Makoto so she wouldn't annoy Naru further as she didn't want a repeat of yesterday, picked Makoto up and carried him back to where she'd left his clothes before. She had him dressed in a matter of minutes, blowing raspberries occasionally on his belly, surprising him and making him laugh.

"Come on then, let's go get you some breakfast." Mai told Makoto, standing up and leading him by the hand out of the office. On the way to the kitchen Mai noticed there were a few workers present in the office which meant it would start filling up soon.

Entering the kitchen Mai was shocked to find Naru there making himself some tea. She hadn't even realised that he had left the room. Naru looked over to see who had entered then looked away, acting like his usual self, Mai decided to ignore him and get on with making Makoto breakfast.

"Stay here while I sort out your breakfast." Mai told Makoto, placing him on a chair at a small table near the counter.

"Okay." Makoto replied, smiling brightly while holding onto the sides of his chair.

Mai walked past Naru to the fridge and took out the container that she'd put Makoto's breakfast into this morning, taking it back to the counter so she could heat it up and put it into his plastic bowl.

"Oka-san?" Makoto called from the table.

"What is it Makoto?" Mai asked kindly, turning to look at the boy.

"I'm thirsty." Makoto replied.

Mai then realised she'd forgotten to get out his Sippy cup of juice from the fridge. "Do you want to go and get your cup from the fridge?" Mai asked, the boy as she put his food into the microwave.

"Yeah!" Makoto replied, starting to get down from the chair.

Mai shook her head, knowing Makoto was going to be trouble today; he just seemed to be full of energy. "Okay, be careful getting down." Mai cautioned the boy, watching him until he'd safely made it down from the chair. Mai set the time and started the microwave she then turned to watch Makoto, who had made it to the other end of the kitchen, struggle to open the fridge. Mai was about to walk over and help when Naru surprised her by opening the fridge for Makoto, getting some milk out and leaving it so the door stayed opened and wouldn't close while Makoto looked for his juice.

Mai was shocked by Naru's actions, especially after the way he had acted yesterday. Maybe her talk, well more like telling off, had done some good after all. Mai turned to check on Makoto's food and put it on for another ten seconds before turning once again to watch Makoto.

Makoto now had his Sippy cup in hand and had just pushed the fridge door closed and turned to smile at Mai in triumph. Mai returned his smile but then soon changed to confusion and then horror as she watched the fridge start to teeter behind the unsuspecting boy. "Makoto!" Mai shouted, starting to run to the boy who was oblivious as the fridge started to fall directly towards him.

* * *

This is going to be a long Author's note, just a warning as I'm going to be replying to reviews and thanking you all :)

I'd like to thank all 45 of you lovely people who followed my story on here, so I'll name you all as I know I like it when I see my name mentioned: 14AmyChan, Gaara Girls, JulesMax, Kasai13, Sammy93sa, bassys kitty, percabeth8, thearistocrat, 112233, MzShellSan, Nala Moon, Seishin No Hime, akiradreham, .vanga, peaches-xenon, sadriannakoschney, CresentMoonTenshi, DemonPrincess713, Ducki9, SilentWriterGirlWithADream, WolfPyaar, kwaniquene, AssailantAngel, Ms. Sarcastic, XXluvyaforevaXX, adanyasophia07, AliceInUnderland3465, , blackwing123, chained2love, kingkrab88, Kukaidust, TheUnquietDead, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Deer Wanderer, Jaz-147, avelarruth93, ardx, BamaRose19, BurningCrashingRaining, Iloveanimex, JAD Creator, seblackburn4, KMonkey and last but not least SkyLion27.

I'd also like to thank all of you who favourited my story as well: 14AmyChan, Cassy91, Midnightrose613, book of eternity, jazzie5566, vivafortuna17, MzShellSan, Seishin No Hime, .vanga, sadriannakoschney, AssailantAngel, adanyasophia07, , blackwing123, Alice-okaami, TheUnquietDead, shinhwa27, bonnieandjangolove, sammy-hell-bitch, whispered25 Iloveanimex, JAD Creator and last but not least BlackBloodySakura.

I wrote out each and every one of your names so I hope you feel the appreciation I'm trying to show you and continue to read the story. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just _had_ to end it here but the good thing is I know _exactly_ where I'm going with this so I'm going to start writing it as soon as this is posted :P

**thearistocrat:** I'm glad you liked it! I agree, I always saw Mai as being a caring person towards people of all ages, strangers and friends alike. I'd love to know what you thought of the latest chapters as well :)

**Hikari Reizumi:** Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters so far! I really appreciate it :) I'll let you wonder about Makoto's genetics for a bit, I'm not quite ready to reveal anything more but it will be happening in a little while so just hang on. I'm glad you like Makoto so much, I love him but it's quite had to write what he's like, so let me know if you think anything's a bit much for a child his age.  
I do know of the word patootie, haven't heard it in a little while though, good word :P Yeah Naru's behaviour has been annoying but I also think it's understandable in a way, if you don't know what I mean by that, you will. I added the scene with Makoto running around just for you, I felt the chapter needed it. I don't know about Makoto having powers, you'll just have to see as the story progresses.  
Haha, 'Seriously, he needs to get a life - and definitely not Mai's nor Makoto.' made me laugh. I like all your ideas about why Naru might be doing things and about Makoto's heritage, keep them coming, them always make my day and once again, you'll find out soon enough :P

**SimpleGreyWolf:** Thank you! Glad to know you think I'm doing okay so far, I'll try to keep it up, so feel free to let me know if you think I've slipped up anywhere :)

**Saeko:** Yup, you were! It'll be interesting to see if you can guess the other things that'll be coming up in the story. I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you like how much Naru I've added now. You'll find out soon enough why Naru's behaving like he is but I honestly think it's understandable (for him anyway).

**Your Sister:** Glad you liked it Rebecca, I hope I've started to put in enough Naru for you :P

**DemonPrincess713:** Haha, yeah sorry about that... I didn't mean to make people think that it's just the way it turned out. I'm glad you like the story so far! It's good to know I'm doing a bad job of it so far :)

**14AmyChan:** Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters so far! I love you for it! Yeah, I didn't want Makoto to be her biological son but I wanted him to be as close to one as she could get, which I think I've managed to do. More will be revealed soon in the story, so just keep waiting :) Yeah but Mai's kind of used to dealing with Naru's cold glares, even if it's been a while. Yeah, he really did deserve it, hopefully you'll like what I've done in this chapter and keep reviewing as I love seeing your thoughts! :)

**MzShellSan:** I'm glad you like my story so much, I hope you find this chapter just as good and continue to review! Thank you for reviewing all the chapters so far :)

**AssailantAngel:** Yup, Mai certainly does have a couple of secrets up her sleeve, ones that may or may not be revealed ;P

**GreatFanFic:** THANK YOU! :P It was just one of these things that were floating about my head. I've been wanting to write a Ghost Hunt fan fiction for a while, one that takes place straight after the end of the manga and one where Mai had a child. This story then took form in my mind and the rest, as they say, is history. I hope you like the paranormal aspects so far and let me know what you think :)

** :** I know I messaged you saying I'd update a day or two earlier than I actually did, sorry about that but I am planning on at least updating once a week, so don't worry, more will be along soon :)

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** When I saw your review 'So...why is he mad for?' and the instant reply that came to mind was 'absolutely nothing' like the song 'what is it good for?' I think it's War by Edwin Starr, but that's probably just me :P I know I haven't answered your question about why he's mad at her but that will be explained at some point soonish, I promise, just hold on and see, it'll be worth it.

**Jaz-147:** I'm glad you seem to like it so far and I hope I've keep up the good work for you, let me know if you think I can improve anything at all and thank you for your review :)

**ardx:** Haha, your comment honestly made my day when I saw it, I'm glad I can be of service and I hope you continue to read this story and review :)

**KittycatGirl:** Things are just starting to happen now, let me know what you think about what's going on and I hope you like the way the story's going (:

**Iloveanimex:** Hey! Glad to know I've gained a new reader, I'm glad you're loving it so far and hope you continue to :) I'm happy to meet a fellow brit! I'm from a bit further a field than that, I'm from Wales :)

**JAD Creator:** Thank you! I'm happy to know you like it after just the first chapter! (:

**Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad to know you think that as I honestly believe it wouldn't be out of character for her either and I felt I just _had_ to put something like that in. Let me know what you think of the latest chapter :)

And that's all I have to say for now! Let me know what you think of this chapter and please don't kill me for leaving it there, it was just one of those things that _had _to be done. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can :)


	7. Hitting Rock Bottom

I'm so sorry guys for not posting any sooner but things have been so hectic, not that that's much of an excuse but it's true. I only get one day off a week with Uni and work so I'm doing my best.

Here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for, I'll try to get up the next chapter sooner than this one though. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!** I could never be that cool :/

* * *

Chapter 7

Everything seemed to happen at once after that. Mai called out to Makoto again while she ran in his direction but she wasn't going to make it in time, she was simply too far away but that didn't stop her from trying. Makoto turned to see the fridge falling towards him, and then Naru suddenly appeared, diving towards the frozen boy. Naru grabbed onto the boy as he slid out of the way but didn't get far enough away in time. The fridge was going to fall directly on Naru's legs. "Naru!" Mai called out in horror. "No!" Mai screamed in despair as the fridge fell with an almighty bang.

Mai ran the short distance left to get to where Naru lay, holding Makoto close to his chest. Makoto was crying loudly, so Mai took him from Naru and looked him over, checking for any injuries. She couldn't find any but she would ask Ayako to check him over to make sure, for now she hugged him close, trying to soothe him.

"Thank you." Mai told Naru sincerely, implusively hugging him as he sat up. Mai then realised that the fridge hadn't fallen on Naru's legs and there was no way for him to have moved completely out of the way in time which meant one thing. "Naru, you should lie down." Mai told him, letting him go quickly, concerned.

"I'm fine." Naru replied. Then he began to stand up, Mai released her hold on Makoto to force Naru back down. "Mai, what-" Naru began but was interrupted by Lin bursting into the room.

"Are you all okay?" He asked as he rushed over to where Mai was trying to hold Naru down and Makoto sat crying.

"Yeah, Naru saved Makoto but he had to use his PK to do it." Mai explained, still trying to keep Naru down.

"I didn't use my PK." Naru objected, still trying to sit up.

"Then how else do you explain the fridge not hitting you?" Mai asked sarcastically. "I saw it Naru. It was going to land on the lower half of your legs no doubt about it." Mai explained, determined to get him to admit it. She didn't know why he wouldn't; it was his life at risk!

"Have you considered the possibility that your perception was wrong?" Naru asked, pushing Mai's hands off him so he could sit up.

"I know what I saw Naru." Mai countered. "There was no way _anyone_ could have moved in time." Mai added, as she forcefully pushed Naru back down. Makoto was still crying and Mai felt bad for not comforting him but she knew that if she didn't get Naru to lie down and lower his heart rate, he could end up in hospital in critical condition or, worse, die. This then caused Mai to come up with a solution of sorts.

Mai picked up Makoto and sat him on Naru's chest, thereby ensuring Naru wouldn't move and allowing her to pay attention to her son. Well, she hoped that was what would happen anyway.

"Hey, come on now. There's no need to cry, everything's okay." Mai said, trying to soothe Makoto. Makoto continued to grizzle. Mai cuddled the boy while he still sat on Naru who glared up at her, trying ever so slightly to sit up but not pushing it. Mai was glad her idea worked. She had taken a guess that seeing as Naru had saved Makoto, he wouldn't want to upset the boy further by forcing him off his chest.

"Naru, I've called an ambulance, just stay down." Lin informed them as he closed his mobile.

"That won't be necessary." Masako declared as she entered the kitchen, followed by John, Bou-san and Ayako. Yasu must have stayed behind to watch the cameras.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked confused.

"Naru did not use his PK." Masako replied calmly.

"But he clearly di-" Mai began to object.

"Mai, let Masako explain." Naru interrupted her. Mai grumbled but complied. At least Naru had stopped trying to sit up.

"When the attack happened, there was another presence. It was only here for a short time and I couldn't tell anything about it other than its need to protect." Masako explained just as calmly.

"But that makes no sense!" Bou-san objected. "The whole time we've been here we've only sensed one main spirit and even that has been hard to pin point." He pointed out. "Why would another ghost suddenly appear out of nowhere like that? There have been no deaths caused by this spirit that we know of so it couldn't be a victim. It just doesn't make sense."

There was silence as everyone thought about this. Mai, not wanting to take any chances, still wouldn't let Naru sit up and continued to comfort Makoto as she thought over what the medium and the Monk had said.

Both had valid points, but Mai wasn't about to let Naru up without having him checked over. She would never forgive herself if he collapsed or worsened an already existing injury because she had let him go off and do whatever after saving her son.

"We don't know that the ghost _hasn't_ killed anyone when they were alive or afterwards for sure. There was a period when the building was empty for a number of years, who knows what could have happened then?" Ayako asked, having to always have a different opinion than Monk.

"That's why you have been doing research." Naru informed her before turning his attention to Mai who still hadn't let him up. "Let me up Mai. Now." He ordered, glaring at her.

Mai looked at Naru, returning his glare as she comforted Makoto. "Not until the ambulance gets here."

"Mai." Naru said coldly, almost threateningly.

"No, Naru. It's best if we get you checked over even if you claim you didn't use PK." Mai replied, making sure to put special emphasis on 'claim' as she still believed he had used his PK. "Besides, it's company policy to have anyone involved in an accident or event like this checked over." Mai informed, using logic.

"I'm fine." Naru disagreed. "I don't need to anyone else wasting my time."

"Well tough." Mai told him, unmoving on the subject. "You were hired by this company to do a job and therefore, for this short period of time, you are an employee. I am in charge and I am telling you right now, you will not be moving from this spot until you have been checked over and given a clean bill of health." Makoto was whimpering slightly but for the most part had seemed to have calmed down. "Now, I will move Makoto off you but if you try and move, I _will_ put him back." Mai threatened.

Naru glared at her but didn't say anything. Mai removed Makoto, watching Naru critically in case he decided to get up despite her threats.

"What are you all doing standing around. I pay you to work." Naru snapped. When the others didn't move fast enough Naru began barking out orders. "Ayako get back to the base and continue to go through the research, see what you can find about any deaths or accidents and make note of them. Monk and Masako go for another walk through of the office and see if you can sense that new spirit. John go take down the temperatures and then help Ayako with the research. And Lin, get me my book."

Everyone moved at once, not wanting to face the wrath of an already annoyed Naru.

Ms Akita burst into the room then. "Is everyone okay? I heard shouting and a bang and now everyone just rushed out of the room." She asked, talking a mile a minute.

Mai smiled slightly when Ms Akita mentioned SPR rushing out of the room. It was for a completely different reason to the one that she thought. "The fridge fell, nearly-" Mai paused, realising how close she had really been to losing Makoto. She cleared her throat before continuing. "-nearly hitting Makoto but Naru saved him." She paused again. It was all starting to hit her now that things had settled down and she didn't have anything to hold her attention, like worrying about Naru's health. "An ambulance has been called but I think they're both okay." Mai finished, hugging Makoto close to her, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I'll call Mr Yoshida." Ms Akita said, dashing out of the room before Mai could say anything. Not that she could at the moment, she was too emotional to speak properly now.

Mai relaxed her hold on Makoto slightly, pulling back so that she could look him over carefully. "Does it hurt anywhere?" Mai asked through a voice clogged by tears and pent up emotion.

Makoto looked up at her and nodded, pointing to his elbow. Mai took his arm carefully into her hands, rolled up his sleeve and looked carefully at his elbow. Mai wasn't a doctor but looking at Makoto's elbow, she was pretty sure it was only bruised. She leant forward and kissed it. "There, all better." She told Makoto as she rolled his sleeve back down and then kissed his forehead before hugging him close once again.

Mai turned her head to face Naru and saw that he was looking at her. "Thank you." She whispered before he had chance to turn away. Naru looked at her not saying anything but also not glaring either. They looked at each other, neither looking away. Mai couldn't for some reason.

It was broken though, when Lin walked in with Naru's little black book. Mai went back to rocking Makoto and rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Makoto's whimpering stopped and his breathing seemed to level out after a few minutes. Mai hoped he was going to be okay. Maybe he was young enough that he wouldn't remember this later on?

As Naru looked through his book, making notes, Lin finished making tea before handing one to Naru and although he offered one to Mai she refused, not wanting to disturb Makoto now that he had settled down properly.

Mr Yoshida came in then and, seeing Mai, Makoto and Naru still on the floor, rushed over followed closely by Ms Akita. "Are you all okay?" He asked, looking between the three of them.

"I think we're all fine. Lin called an ambulance to be on the safe side and they should be arriving soon." Mai explained quietly so as not to disturb Makoto but still loud enough to be heard.

"Good." Mr Yoshida nodded. "Ms Akita told me what happened but does anyone know _how_ it happened?"

"We are looking into it now." Naru replied, still flipping through his book.

Just then the paramedics arrived, forcing their way past Mr Yoshida and to Naru and Mai and Makoto. Lin filled them in on what happened and they checked over Makoto and Naru. Naru was fine and so was Makoto, except for the odd bruise but that was only to be expected from slamming into the floor at speed.

Mai and Lin insisted that the paramedics check all of Naru's vital signs to be sure, and they agreed after Lin had a word with them. Their results seemed to agree with Masako; that Naru hadn't used his PK after all.

Mr Yoshida stayed and watched and when the paramedics left and Naru and Lin returned to the base, he walked over to Mai who was now seated at the table with Makoto on her lap. "I want you to go home and rest, take a few days off if need be." He told Mai.

"I'm fine, I don't need the extra days off but I will take the rest of the day off thanks." Mai replied, not wanting to seem rude or ungrateful.

"Okay but if you need or want more time off just call in and it will be fine." Mr Yoshida replied, giving Mai a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, I will do." Mai replied, returning the smile.

Mr Yoshida nodded and left, talking to Ms Akita as he did. Mai stood up, balancing Makoto on her hip. "Come on then, let's go home." Mai said, speaking to Makoto who was very quiet. She started to leave before remembering Makoto's Sippy cup. She glanced around the room but couldn't see it and then realised Makoto must have dropped it and that it was now probably crushed under the fridge. Better a plastic Sippy cup than Makoto, she thought as she left.

Mai entered the office and placed Makoto on her chair as she started to gather their things. "Mai are you guys okay? Do you want a lift home?" Bou-san asked, standing in front of her desk, tapping it with his fingers.

"We're fine thanks Bou-san." Mai's eyes darted over to where Naru was sitting studying the screens and then back to Bou-san. "I've been given the rest of the day off, so I'm going to take Makoto somewhere special to cheer him up." She told him.

"Do you want a lift to wherever you're going? I really don't mind." He offered. Mai gave a pointed look in Naru's direction this time, so Bou-san would understand. He just shrugged though. "It's not his business and besides, it's about time I had a break."

"We're fine, we've already got tickets for the bus and the next one gets here in-" Mai checked her watch, "- 15 minutes."

Bou-san was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Ayako. "If you really want to help, then help us look through these files." She said, giving the Monk a dirty look.

"Yeah!" Yasu agreed. "I saved a seat just for you." He winked while patting the empty seat next to him.

"Please let me take you somewhere! I don't want to have to sit next to…it!" Bou-san pleaded.

Mai shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I really don't want to get between you and your love." She replied, deciding to play along as she turned off the computer.

"So you're just going to leave me with the old hag and him?" He asked, pretending to be shocked. "You can't! That's just cruel!" He exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Ayako asked, anger lacing her voice.

"Come on guys, let's just finish going through everything." John piped up, trying to calm things down. He really should've learnt by now that it really wasn't possible.

Mai slung her bag over her shoulder, Makoto's inside her own, before picking up Makoto and turning to Bou-san. "I can and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Mai told him, grinning slightly at his shocked expression. Makoto chuckled as well and Mai was glad that he seemed to be doing okay. "See you tomorrow guys. Good luck with the research." She said to the whole room before leaving.

Mai carried Makoto all the way to the lift but when she was almost close enough to press the button to call the lift, Makoto recoiled, leaning away from the lift and whimpering. "What's the matter?" Mai asked, alarmed by his behaviour when he seemed okay before.

Mai leant down and placed Makoto on the floor so she could see him better. "What's wrong Makoto?" Makoto didn't reply but moved so he was half hidden by Mai. Mai looked to see what he was trying to hide from and realised what was wrong. "You don't want to ride the lift?" Mai asked. Makoto nodded, confirming her suspicions. The lift looked like the fridge and after what happened Mai wasn't surprised that he didn't want to go near it. "Okay then, we'll take the stairs but I can't carry you down them, so you're going to have to walk okay?" Mai asked.

Makoto nodded again so Mai stood and took his left hand and lead him to the stairs. She opened the door and led him through. "Okay, now remember to hold onto the banister and I'll keep hold of your other hand." Mai told him. Makoto nodded again which worried Mai. He hadn't spoken since the fridge almost fell on him.

Mai took the first step down and turned slightly to watch as Makoto did the same. That was when Mai felt how cold it was and realised her mistake. She was just turning to go back up the stairs when she was pushed by some unseen force.

Mai did the only thing she could do in this situation and flung Makoto back onto the landing by swinging the hand she was holding hard and releasing it as she continued to fall backwards into open air. Makoto landed safely against the wall away from the stairs and started crying as Mai fell, hitting the stairs.

Knowing that Makoto was safe, Mai tried to curl up so that she reduced the damage as much as possible and kept her vital organs mostly protected. It hurt as she tumbled down the stairs that seemed to just keep going and Mai realised that she was picking up speed but there's nothing she could do to slow herself down without seriously hurting herself, so she kept curled up as tight as possible and hoped for the best.

Mai was sure she was going to be covered head to toe in bruises by the end of this, and if she was lucky that would be all but with her luck it was never going to be that simply.

Mai reached the bottom of the stairs with a loud bang as her head connected with the floor first. Excruciating pain exploded from the back of her head and Mai lost consciousness as Makoto screamed for her at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Once again this will be another long Author's Note as I thank all you new followers, favourites and reply to your reviews :)

I'd like to thank all you lovely people who followed me and/or my story on here: 00-SilentObserver-13, DarkDreams55, alia03, Soul Hunt, Elizabethcica, Ferb O. Oche, chibi konzen, X-Sammie-Jo-X, Iloveanimex, crimsondeath121, alice7666, Vampkisslj, No1DoctorWhoFan, Akimoto Ayumu, Mistykeiry, Cirruz The Night Elf, Agent Valkyrie, Malindorie, Lady Roselyn Riddle, alovinggirl, asyiqkira, Meresdreams, Jc1009, DestinyOrton, Mrose25656, ShibuyaPsychicResearch and Baraonna. I hope I spelt everyone's names right and I'm think I included everyone, if not I'm sorry and thank you as well :)

I'd also like to thank all of you who favourited me and/or my story as well: ardx, JAD Creator, Deep-Lii-chan, Deep-Lii Chan, X-Sammie-Jo-X, Iloveanimex, crimsondeath121, Akimoto Ayumu, Mistykeiry, Baraonna, Cirruz The Night Elf, Xireana Zetsubou, Mrose25656. I've included everyone I think and hopefully spelt your names right and if not in either case I'm sorry but I still appreciate you just as much :)

Now for my replies to your reviews:

**xSapphirexRosesxFan:** I like what you think. I would say more but I don't want to accidentally give anything away. Hope you liked what I did at the beginning, will be interesting to hear what you think.

**Guest:** Haha, you are in a lucky position, sister of mine :P I hope you liked this chapter that you and everyone else have been waiting for.

**ardx:** I'm glad you liked seeing your name down and I hope you enjoy it again :) Haha, your review made me laugh, I have to agree that image does make trying to think hard :P

**Hikari Reizumi:** Thanks for your support, even if I have kind of taken advantage of it but I promise to try harder! Ooo, I might check out that manga but maybe not for a little while, I don't want to get sidetracked at the moment and it's so easy to do but thanks, I will definitely use it if I get stuck. Yeah, I didn't think Mai would be the kind to spoil her child so much that they end up being spoilt and possibly ungrateful. I thought Makoto would be a lot like her so you don't have to worry about that, I hope :P I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well and you're really good at guessing what might happen next or the reason for them, I'll have to try and stay one step ahead of you :P

**00-SilentObserver-13:** Before I say anything I have to say I like your name and I mean that. Thank you for breaking your silent observation to review ;) and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

**14AmyChan:** Haha, that's a good point! 'Like mother like son' I never thought of it like that but now that you mention it... Yes, that does seem to be the case, but is it O.o Who knows? :P

**JAD Creator:** Glad you seem to be enjoying it :)

**seblackburn4:** Glad you like it and yeah, I thought I'd throw in that little unexpected moment to spice things up a bit :)

**KittycatGirl:** Thank you! Glad you like it and where it's going and of course we can stay in touch via comments and stuff! Although I hope there won't be as long a gap as before (my fault, I'm sorry), I'll try not to leave it that long again. I really like hearing what everyone has to hear and I liked your comment, had me going there for a second :)

**SimpleGreyWolf:** Haha, yup, another unexpected act for our cold but loveable narcissist :P Sorry for the cliffhanger but these things just have to be done at times, I definitely won't leave it as long this time, rest assured.

**MzShellSan:** Sorry for not updating soon! Please don't hate me! I won't leave it as long this time! I have to agree, I love Makoto as well, I would cuddle him and never let him go if he was here :)

**Ferb O. Oche:** Sorry for not updating soon but I'm glad you like the story so far and glad that you like Makoto! He's like my son, even if he's imaginary :P

**Iloveanimex:** Ooo cool, I've been to London, that's a BIG place. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for not updating sooner, had uni and work but I'm getting the hang of things now.

**Cirruz The Night Elf:** I'MSOSORRYABOUTNOTUPDATINGSOONER! I'll make sure to update sooner next time, Promise :) And your review made me laugh, the 'He's so adorable. I wanna squish him.' I see what you did there ;) I'm glad that you think I'm doing a good job of portraying the characters, it's harder than I thought it'd be! And you don't have to be serious, I love funny reviews as much as the serious ones :)

**Agent Valkyrie:** Thank you and I have to say that your review reminded me of an agent briefing another one, whether that was intended or not, I liked it. You'll be glad to know that I have no intention of giving up this story, I'm just going to continue at my own, slightly slower, pace :P

**Xireana Zetsubou:** Sorry for not updating sooner but it's here now so I hope you enjoyed it! :)

I think I've replied to everyone who has reviewed, if not feel free to message me and say so or say it in another review and I'll be sure to reply to you next time :)

Hope everyone's doing well and that you all had a fun Halloween yesterday. I didn't dress up or anything but if you guys did feel free to tell me, it would be interesting to see what you guys decided on. I know the trick and treaters had a varied range this year :)


	8. Surely it can't get much worse?

Here's the next Chapter and it's a long one! I would have had it up sooner but I was doing an assignment and writing a short story for uni. What have you guys been up to over the last two weeks?

I know some of you were wondering if it would be better for me to upload smaller chapters quicker or longer chapters with a longer wait but I can't do either. I just write until the chapter should end, it may not be the right way to do it but that's the way it works for me, so I wouldn't be able to put up the chapter until I was happy that it was done. Sorry about that but that's just the way I am.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt** *sighs*

* * *

_Mai was back in the lab that had animals in cages that were either too small for them or were full to bursting. The smell was much worse this time and as Mai looked around she noticed that the animals were in a worse state than last time as well. Some were dead, some looked close to dying and all of them were in cages that quite clearly hadn't been cleaned for a while._

_"How could someone do this and get away with it?" Mai asked out loud in disgust._

_No reply was forthcoming, not that Mai had really expected one from Gene or anyone else who might have been listening in or around to hear her. _

_Mai looked around the room; trying to see the reason she was here, the reason she was brought back at what seemed like a slightly later time than her first visit._

_Mai noticed someone in the corner of the room, in a lab coat and hunched over a countertop with their back to her. She walked closer to them, feeling that this is what she was meant to be seeing._

_Mai was half way across the room when a gentle breeze seemed to pass her, bringing with it a feeling of ill will and the animals in the room started a ruckus, calling loudly for no apparent reason._

_The person in the corner of the room turned at the sudden sound and Mai recognised him as the man who had caught the woman before and knocked her out cold. The man looked the same as he did when she last saw him and caused her to take an involuntary step back when he suddenly shouted "Be quiet!" Obviously annoyed by the noise the animals were making._

_The animals paid him no attention and continued on. It was obvious to Mai that something, maybe the breeze she felt pass her (if it was indeed real and from the event she was seeing), had caused the animals to take up their frantic calling and scrabbling at the cage doors, trying to get away from what had scared them._

_The man, seeing he got no reaction from the animals (if anything they got louder rather than quieter), started towards the nosiest animal, a small Labrador in a cage by itself. He slammed the front of the cage with the palm of his hand which caused the dog to retreat and go quiet for a moment before starting up again, even louder than before._

_"SHUT UP!" The man shouted but he was drowned out by the animals around him. The man started smacking cages in an attempt to shut them up, even though it hadn't worked the first time. You'd think he was more intelligent than that, working in a lab and all._

_Mai watched, confused as the door to cage full of animals directly before the man opened and the variety animals contained in it launched themselves out and at the man._

_The man when down but not quietly. He shouted and hit out at the animals, causing them to back off for a moment before diving back in. More and more of the cages were opened, and all occupants that were able to, joined in the attack on the man, their captor, their tormentor._

_Mai was horrified as she watched, unable to help but unable to look away until the man gave a loud ear piercing shriek, then nothing. Mai closed her eyes, knowing the man was dead, or close to it, trying to block out the noise of the animals as they got their payback._

The first thing that Mai became aware of was a beeping noise. She groaned softly and tried to reach for the noise to stop it. She normally woke up alright when her alarm went off but this time she felt groggy.

As Mai reached her right arm out, trying and failing, to find the alarm, she felt a weird tugging sensation on her hand, or more correctly, _in_ her hand.

Mai froze in alarm and she heard the beeping increase. That's when she realised it wasn't her alarm but a heart monitor which meant she was in hospital.

Mai's eyes sprung open but she shut them again quickly as the bright light assaulted them. "Makoto!" Mai called, needing to hear him or at least have someone tell her where he was.

"Calm down Mai. It's okay, he's right here." Bou-san answered. Mai slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light instead of exposing them to it completely like before.

Once they adjusted she looked around the room and noticed two peculiar things. The first being that Bou-san was standing on the right side of her bed, looking concerned but the odd thing was that Ayako stood next to him, holding his right hand and resting her free hand on his arm in a comforting manner. Mai was surprised for a moment but then realised she had seen it coming for a while before she even left. She was happy for them and wondered when they had finally gotten together. The other odd thing Mai noticed was that on the opposite side of her bed Naru sat in a chair reading from his black book as Makoto slept on his lap.

Mai had to look twice to be sure what she was seeing was right and not a hallucination caused from the many knocks she'd taken after her fall but nope, Makoto was still there spark out on Naru's lap.

"When we arrived Makoto ran to Naru and refused to leave his side no matter what we tried." Bou-san explained, probably having noticed Mai's perplexed look.

"I'll go get the doctor." Ayako said, letting go of Bou-san and leaving the room. Ayako was oddly quiet; normally she would tell Mai off a lot with the help of Bou-san and before or after saying how glad she was that Mai was fine. Ayako's quiet exit worried her more than if she had exploded in anger and shouted at her.

"What happened after I fell down the stairs?" Mai asked, looking at Bou-san.

"You remember what happened?" He asked, seeming surprised.

Mai nodded. "Makoto wouldn't take the lift, I think it reminded him too much of the fridge, so we went to the stairs. I was holding his hand and I'd gone down one step. I turned to watch Makoto as he took the first step down holding onto the banister when I realised how cold it had become but before I could start moving to get us out of there, I was pushed by something. I managed to shove Makoto onto the landing- is he okay? I didn't hurt him did I?" Mai asked, suddenly panicked at the thought that she might have hurt him while trying to save him or that he could've been hurt when she wasn't there to protect him.

"He's absolutely fine, maybe slightly bruised but nothing more than what you would expect from a kid his age." Bou-san looked over at Makoto and smiled slightly. "He's tougher than you think. When we arrived he was banging on the door and screaming. I guess he couldn't open the door so he was trying to get attention and it worked. Almost had the whole of the third floor in the stairway by the time we calmed him down."

"Thank goodness." Mai whispered, looking at Makoto. Naru was still reading but Mai knew that didn't mean he wasn't listening to their conversation as well. "Can-can I hold him?" Mai asked, reaching towards Makoto but stopping when she realised her right arm had an IV in it and the other was wrapped in bandages. Mai gasped and looked up at Bou-san.

"I think you should wait until the doctor has checked you over. You were in a pretty bad state when we found you." Bou-san said seriously.

Mai simply nodded, too astounded to think. She knew that she wouldn't get away from her tumble down the stairs unscathed but seeing the evidence and after hearing Bou-san's version brought home how lucky she had been. Or maybe not, from Ayako and Bou-san's concern, she may have been worse off than she thought she was.

Ayako returned shortly with the doctor and after a few questions and simple reflex tests, he scribbled something down on her chart before looking at her. "Your head injury doesn't appear to be as bad as we thought but you do have a serious concussion. It says here that you have no next of kin?" The doctor asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"That's right. I'm an orphan and I think my son is a little too young to be my next of kin." Mai replied, trying to make a joke out of it.

The doctor though just nodded and looked at her chart one last time before looking up at her. "In that case you're going to have to stay in overnight, at least, for observations, possibly a few days. You'll also have to find someone to look after your son while you're here."

"Is that really necessary?" Mai asked, not wanting to stay in the hospital, especially at the prospect of having to be separated from Makoto; she hadn't been apart from him since the day he was born.

"Yes. You need someone to wake you up every hour and monitor your condition in case it changes or deteriorates." The doctor explained carefully.

"Couldn't I just have someone do that at home?" Mai asked, trying to find a way around it.

"Yes but you made it clear that that isn't possible, so the only other choice is a stay in hospital for an unspecified period of time." The doctor explained slowly, making sure she understood what he was saying and possibly wondering if her head injury was more serious than he just said.

"That won't be necessary." Naru interjected. He'd closed and put his book down, giving the conversation his full attention as Makoto continued to sleep on his lap. "She'll be under our care for the next few days and we have a doctor on our staff that will be able to see to her care." He informed the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "Very well, I'll get you the release papers." He told them before leaving.

"Thank you Naru but you didn't have to lie." Mai replied. She was grateful that she wouldn't have to stay but she didn't know why he was helping her.

"I didn't lie." Naru replied. "You were attacked by the ghost and from what we know, the last person who was targeted by the ghost, who was also pushed down the same set of stairs, continued to get into similar accidents outside the work place. So we have to assume that you're the new target and therefore not safe by yourself. You'll be staying at the base under constant supervision."

"But-" Mai started but was cut off.

"No buts. You're stuck with us until we solve this case." Naru replied, picking up the book again.

"What about Makoto? It's obviously not safe for him." Mai pointed out, tempted to cross her arms but not wanting to jostle the IV in her hand. It wasn't that she was trying to get out of the arrangement because she didn't want to be with them, it was because Makoto's safety was more important to her.

"It's likely that he's a target as well so you'll both be safer with us." Naru said, still with no emotion in his voice.

"What?!" Mai demanded.

"Mai calm down. We-" Bou-san began but Mai cut him off.

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down when my son is being targeted by some kind of violent spirit!" Mai snapped.

"Oka-san?" A small, sleepy voice asked.

Mai turned to Makoto who was now awake and rubbing his eyes but when he saw Mai he cried out "Oka-san!" and tried to get from Naru's lap to her.

"Makoto!" Mai shouted happily in reply. Naru helped the struggling boy onto the bed where he crawled up to the top of the bed and threw his arms around Mai's neck.

"Careful." Ayako said, speaking for the first time since she arrived back with the doctor, which reminded Mai of something she wanted to ask, but she'd wait until they'd finished with the current topic of conversation.

"I can't put Makoto in any more danger." Mai said, hugging him closer to her.

"You'd be putting him and yourself in more danger if you didn't stay with us." Naru replied. "As the person in charge of this case and seeing as you've been given time off from work-"

"What? Since when?" Mai asked in surprise.

"Mai, you just fell down a flight of stairs and have been unconscious for three hours now. Of course your boss is going to give you time off." Bou-san replied.

"Three hours?!" Mai repeated, shocked.

"It's perfectly common for someone with a head injury as severe as yours to lose consciousness for a period of time afterward. It's the brain's way of protecting itself." Naru explained in that voice Mai was sure he reserved solely for explaining things to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'd been unconscious for three hours?" Mai demanded, annoyed by Naru's attitude.

Naru sighed in that resigned way he had when he was forced to explain something he thought was obvious. "You never asked and you haven't stopped talking since you woke up."

Before Mai could respond, the doctor came back in with the release papers. He handed them to her before asking Ayako for a word outside. Mai guessed he wanted to speak about Mai's injuries and the care she needed so she paid them no mind.

"Once you've finished filling those out and have been released, we will drive to your place so you can pack a bag for yourself and Makoto before going back to the office." Naru said matter-of-factly.

Mai didn't say anything, just scowled at the form she was filling out as Makoto clung to her side so tight that it hurt slightly. She wasn't about to make him let go though, not after what she'd put him through.

Mai finished filling out the form as Ayako came back into the room. She handed it to Bou-san and started to remove her covers before realising that she was only wearing one of those paper thin hospital gowns. "Where are my clothes?" She asked, looking around the room to see if she could spot them anywhere.

"Here." Ayako replied, reaching into the cupboard beside Mai's bed and pulling out the clothes she was wearing before. "They're a bit worse for wear but they should do until we can get to your place for you to change." Ayako placed the clothes beside Mai and Mai grabbed her hand before she could move away.

"What's wrong Ayako?" Mai asked. The older woman's behaviour was worrying Mai.

"What do you mea-" Ayako began to answer but Mai interrupted her.

"Don't give me that. I may have been away for a while but I know that this-" Mai gestured to the woman before her who was trying to gently pry Mai's hand off hers, "-is not you. Normally, you would've scolded me by now for my reckless behaviour."

"She's not wrong, you know." Bou-san pointed out. "Ow!" He complained as Ayako hit him for his comment. "I was just agreeing so stop hitting me woman!" He rubbed the spot on his head and winced.

"How about you guys go and hand in the papers and sort out everything for Mai's release while I help her dress?" Ayako suggested but made it sound more like an order.

"Try not to take too long." Naru replied, heading for the door without complaint.

"ROO!" Makoto cried, seeming alarmed. He started crawling towards the end of the bed, still calling for Roo, and Mai made a grab for him, worried that he would crawl off the end and hurt himself. She caught him before he got too far but managed to accidentally rip the IV out her arm and a sharp pain appeared in her side as she did so.

"Makoto? What's wrong?" Mai asked as the little boy held out his arms, opening and closing his hands like he was trying to get something while calling for Roo. Mai looked up but couldn't see anything in that direction other than Naru.

Ayako grabbed Mai's arm and started wrapping it to stop the bleeding.

Naru turned back towards her, walking all the way back to the bed saying nothing but as he did Makoto seemed to calm down. "What's going on?" Mai asked.

"I wasn't joking before when I said Makoto wouldn't leave Naru's side. It seems to me that the little guy thinks having Naru around is safer. Naru did save him and was first on the scene when you fell down the stairs." Bou-san suggested, half thinking out loud.

Mai had relaxed her hold on Makoto as she thought about what Bou-san said now that he had stopped struggling and let Ayako finish with her arm. Makoto chose this moment to escape and make his way back to Naru, proving Bou-san's theory to be correct.

Not knowing what else to say at the moment, Mai turned to Naru. "Roo?" She asked, raising one eyebrow at him and smiling slightly. It seemed funny to her that he seemed to accept this nickname without complaint.

Naru stood beside the bed and Makoto stood leaning against Naru and clutching Naru's shirt front as he looked at Mai, sucking his thumb, a habit he had when he was scared. Mai smiled reassuringly at Makoto, knowing that she had worried the boy greatly. "Little Roo-Roo has a soft spot for Makoto-chan." Bou-san taunted but stopped when Naru sent him an icy glare.

"Okay, clear the room so I can dress Mai." Ayako ordered, gaining back some of her old spirit.

Naru picked Makoto up and started walking away but he started crying again but this time calling "Oka-san!" It seemed Makoto wanted to be with Mai AND Naru, which was awkward considering she had to change.

"Fine, Naru sit facing the wall and you," Ayako said, turning on Monk. "Go sort out Mai's release and pull the car around."

"Aww, but I want to stay as well." Bou-san complained. He only just managed to dodge Ayako's fist. "Kidding, I was kidding." He said as he backed towards the door before quickly escaping.

Mai was stunned to realise that Naru was sitting facing the wall as Makoto stood up, looking over Naru's shoulder at Mai, still sucking his thumb. First Ayako and now Naru, something weird was going on and Mai was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Turn around and I'll make sure you're the next person to use this hospital bed." Ayako threatened Naru. Naru remained silent. "Am I clear?" Ayako asked.

"Just get on with it, I don't have all day and in case you have forgotten, we still have a case to solve." Naru replied, showing no emotion except possibly frustration. It was always hard to tell with him.

Ayako helped Mai out of bed and she felt a pain again in her left side. "Take it easy." Ayako chided Mai.

Mai nodded and then realised it was a mistake. As she waited for things to settle down and ignored Ayako's muttered 'idiot' comment, she decided to ask a question that she'd been thinking for a while. "Ayako, what are all my injuries? The doctor never said."

Ayako sighed. "Other than your head injury, you also have two broken ribs on your left side, a gash on each arm now." Ayako gave a pointed look to Mai's new wound as she helped her dress. "You're also bruised pretty much everywhere as well, so you'll be feeling stiff tomorrow."

"Hang on, what time is it?" Mai asked, trying to remember to think it through. Light was still streaming through the windows so it couldn't be too late.

"It's almost one now." Ayako replied as she helped Mai put her shirt on, trying to make it as painless as possible.

It didn't take long at all for Mai and Ayako to get Mai into her trousers and then they were ready to go.

Naru carried Makoto out to the car alongside Mai so that Mai could see Makoto and Makoto could see her. They all got into the car, Mai and Naru ended up in the back with Makoto between them as Makoto complained if he couldn't see either of them.

It didn't take them long at all to get to Mai's, well close to Mai's. Bou-san couldn't get near it in the lunch time rush though.

"Just let me out here, I'll be back in less than ten minutes." Mai said. Makoto had fallen asleep in the back and was currently slumped against Naru.

"Mai you can't go by yourself, don't you understand that you're now the target of a violent ghost." Bou-san replied.

"I'll be ten minutes." Mai replied opening the door as Bou-san waited at a Red light. The light changed as she did this and she heard an angry "Mai!" shouted by multiple people in the car but she ignored them. She wouldn't be gone that long, it'd be fine. Besides, she needed some time to herself.

She got all the way up to her apartment on the third floor; slightly out of breath but alright. She headed to her bedroom and looked in the back of her cupboard. Mai looked at the bag she always had packed and ready in case of emergencies and then at the empty one beside it. Should she take the pre-packed one? It would be quicker but how could she explain having all that money in cash if anyone went through her bag? That decided it then.

Mai picked up the empty bag and quickly packed two pairs of pyjamas, a pair of jeans, two pairs of jogging bottoms, five tops and some underwear before going into Makoto's room and packing him a couple of different outfits, some pyjamas, underwear and a few more toys.

Mai stopped in the bathroom to pack their toothbrushes and realised she needed to change her clothes. There was blood all along the sleeve of her top and she just looked like a complete mess. Mai had time, she had packed everything faster than she expected, so she went to get changed, deciding the looser the clothes, the better. Changing into joggers was the easy part. It was changing her top when Mai hit a few problems. She had to try and do it without jostling her broken ribs which was much harder than she was expecting. In the end Mai cut the shirt off herself, it wasn't like it could be salvaged anyway, and put on her loosest top, looking around for anything she might have forgotten before leaving with her one bag.

She got back down to the street and to where she had exited the car before, knowing that Bou-san would probably keep circling around until he either found a space to park or until he spotted Mai. Mai put her bag down, beside her while she waited. It was heavier than she expected. She was starting to sit down on the bag to wait when she felt herself being pushed.

Mai's head turned on instinct to see what had caused her to fall but stopped halfway round when she saw the car heading right towards where she was falling. Mai knew that she would hit the floor seconds before the car arrived, guaranteeing that it would run her over and, most likely, kill her and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Sorry about the Cliff hanger but it had to be done... so please don't kill me? This will be another long authors note as I thank and reply to you all :)

I'd like to thank all of you fantastic (pun intended) people who have followed me and or my story on here: Vanaya, Vanaya, MariaSakura2000, MariaSakura2000, Naruisawesome (Sooooo true :P), DragonSlayerOtaku, Lilly-Queen23411, missgg727, ChristinCC, QueenofDespair, Bobbi Phantom, Reaganbrie, GalaxyGaze, celtyin, AyameRose, cobalt eyes, Ginni3, slitgirl, slitgirl, mixed array, Arianna Taniyama, and Mafuyu Mai. Thank you guys, and sorry if I spelt any of your names wrong, I tried my best not to :)

I'd also like to thank all of you fantastic (love the pun :P) people who have favourited me or my story on here: Vanaya, Vanaya, MariaSakura2000, MariaSakura2000, Naruisawesome, Lilly-Queen23411, Sunprincessmargie, Luz Estrella, QueenofDespair, Bobbi Phantom, Reaganbrie, Bunnibutch, GalaxyGaze, mixed array, Arianna Taniyama, brittanyleewilton, cobalt eyes, Ginni3, Mafuyu Mia, topdog19, mweebles and Miryou90. Thank you guys, and sorry if I spelt any of your names wrong, I tried my best not to :)

Now here come my replies to your reviews :)

**Vanaya:** Thank you! I hope you you like what happened, let me know what you think. And I hope you liked the Naru interaction that went on :D

**00-SilentObserver-13:** No problem :D Yeah, I really enjoyed writing it, I hadn't intended that to happen so it made it even better. I would love to be able to draw but I also can't :/ It would make things easier. Aw thank you! Glad to know you like it so much and I hope you like what I did with this chapter as well! :)

**14AmyChan:** Haha, I like what you think, hope you liked this one anyway even if it didn't happen exactly how you wanted/thought it would! :)

**Hikari Reizumi:** Hope you like the third cliffhanger although I didn't intend to have this many in a row, it just ended up this way. Hope you like how I did it even if it wasn't exactly the way you expected and wanted. I can't do short chapters, they have to be just right before I put it up, I'm awkward like that :P But this one was extra long as well to make up for the gaps. I will definitely read it! Just when I find some time, sooo many assignments are coming my way :/ Yeah, I like writing, I just need to find the time but I am getting the hand of juggling everything. Hope you liked the Naru and Mai interaction in this one and I tend to stick to one POV but if I do go for Naru it won't be about Gene and Mai's relationship, it'll be natural.

Thank you for the two reviews! Stop trying to read my mind then or there will be no surprises left for you! :P That's a good one, have you considered writing your own Ghost Hunt fanfiction? Or putting it up on here? I would definitely read it! :)

**MzShellSan:** Aw thank you! I know, I feel mean doing this to Makoto but it's just one of those things, it has to be done even if it hurts me and everyone reading it and Makoto and now I can't think why I'm being so mean to him but you know what I mean :) I hope you liked this chapter!

**animedude16:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much, let me know what you think :)

**Cirruz The Night Elf:** Haha, no worries, I found it funny so laugh away! :P Haha, I love reading your reviews, they make me laugh and smile like a crazy lunatic! Naru is safe...for now :P Thank you, I'm glad to know you think I'm still sticking well to their personalities, it does worry me but your review is reassuring. Yeah, the whole Naru-weight thing was a surprise for me as well! I had so much fun writing it. Thanks for the virtual cookies they were delicious and here are some I made just now (:::):::) Triple chocolate chip, enjoy! Thank you for your opinion and thoughts, I'm glad you like my writing! I hope you liked this chapter and leave a review because I love reading them! :D

**Naruisawesome:** Thank you! I'm so glad you like it so much and I hope you liked this chapter just as much :) Yeah, Makoto is awesome, the best character I've made yet! I like your thoughts but I'm going to keep quiet and just let you see as the story unfolds :)

**BamaRose19:** Thank you! Hope you found this chapter to be just as good! Yeah, Makoto is having a really bad day, let's hope it improves soon! :)

**Iloveanimex:** Haha, thank you! But please don't get into trouble because of me you rebel :P I'm glad you like it that much though and sorry for the wait before, but I aim not to leave it that long again! I hope you like this chapter just as much, even with the cliffhanger :)

**thearistocrat:** Yeah, Mai really can't catch a break - eh? eh? Pun not intended but I realised as I wrote it :P Haha, I didn't think about that! How is Mai going to get Makoto to go up to their apartment and stuff when he probably has a fear of both stairs _and_ elevators! I'll have to think of something...hmm. Thank you! I aim to update about once a week but because I had assignments it didn't work out as I'd hoped it would. I may do it it every two weeks, I'll just see how it goes and thank you for sticking with me so far :)

**ChristinCC:** Haha, that's how I keep you guys coming back for more ;P I Hope you liked this chapter :)

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** Yeah, Mai seems like she's a magnet for life, I honestly don't see it ever changing :/ Haha, I second that and Mai's learnt a couple of tricks since she's been away! I hope you liked this chapter :)

**Agent Valkyrie:** Thank you and although there was a bit of a long gap, I always intended to continue with it :) Thank you for your latest brief ;) I hope you like the latest installment and report back :P (Sorry, I just can't help all the puns)

**mweebles:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you liked this chapter just as much! Haha, yeah, everyone loves Makoto and I'm glad you like how I've portrayed Mai :)

**Bee:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am trying to update weekly or fortnightly, I definitely won't leave it as long as I did before :)

I think I've replied to everyone who has reviewed, if not feel free to message me and say so or say it in another review and I'll be sure to reply to you next time :) I hope you all had a fab fortnight and I look forward to hearing from you all :)


End file.
